The Lands That Bind Us
by broken-hearts-always-lie
Summary: An apocalyptic plague wipes out 80% of the worlds population. Delphine is one of many elite to board the Voyager, a spaceship meant to colonize Mars. Cosima, infected from the virus, is forced to stay behind with her family. 5 years later, Earth is thriving and the Sadler family controls nearly all of the US and Canada. Delphine is one of the few people selected to return to Earth.
1. Prologue

**5 years ago**

* * *

Delphine turns around as she flips her hair out of her coat, "So, I'll see you tonight?"

"Definitely, just text me the name of the restaurant." Cosima smiles warmly at her, leaning against the support beam in Felix's loft. She doesn't bother to finish tying off the sash to her favorite robe.

"D'accord." Smiling, Delphine fixes her coat before walking over to her, placing a hand on Cosima's cheek as she leans in for a passionate kiss much like the ones she's stolen from her yesterday and this morning, "I'll see you then."

"Yeah, you too." Cosima offers her another bright, charming smile when Delphine leaves.

. . .

By the time Delphine reaches Leekie's car, she finds her good mood slowly waning, replaced by a dull lack-luster for her current position, "I told you to wait a block down the road, I don't want her to see you."

"You're not changing the plans, are you, Delphine? Need I remind you that this is a once in a lifetime oppor-"

"-Please. Just drive, Aldous. The plan hasn't changed."

* * *

Cosima wanted to scream.

She wanted to throw her glass of wine in Leekie's face and stomp out of the restaurant and never see either of them again.

"Cosima, I'm not sure if either of you have met, but this is my fiancee, Delphine Cormier. We're going to get married as soon as we reach New Earth." Leekie gives her a smug smile, arm wound tightly around Delphine's waist should she get any ideas.

 _This can't be happening._

Kissing Leekie's cheek, Delphine avoids Cosima's eyes and keeps a fake smile lovingly plastered on her face for the sake of surviving. She wouldn't be able to leave her if she were to see Cosima's eyes, knowing full well that she probably looks like a kicked puppy thrown out in the rain to fend for itself.

Cosima fights not to shake as she gulps to keep bile down. _How could she do this to me after everything._. "-We've met.. I was just leaving." She murmurs, barely managing to restrain herself enough to set down the glass of wine on the table that probably cost as much as her car, "Excuse me."

Darting past Delphine, she barely manages to walk down the stairs and leave the restaurant before letting out a strangled sob. Too frustrated to fumble with her coat, Cosima walks towards where she parked her car and barely manages not to fall down onto the snow that lined the sidewalk.

 _How could she?_

* * *

 **Inside The Sadler Household - the following morning**

 _"-has declared martial law. Everyone is to stay inside unless absolutely necessary. Avoid all contact with the-"_

"I can't stand any more of this." Siobhan grabs the remote and turns the television off before tossing it down on the table with more vehemence than required.

Alison waits in silence as the group processes the sudden information. They had to get out .. "Wait, where's Felix and Cosima? Did they make it back?"

"They came home at about twelve. Cos' was pretty worked up because that French bitch decided she wanted to get hitched with some old professor."

 _So they're not on a first-name basis anymore, I see_..

"Cosima might be a night owl, but she's usually up before noon.." Alison, ever the worry-wort of the family, chews on her lip anxiously, reverting to the old habit despite breaking it years ago.

"Who's up before noon?" Cosima grumbles just loud enough for the others to hear as she clings onto the railing once she reaches the bottom of the stairs, rubbing an eye with the back of her hand, "Damn.. I feel like shit."

Alison glances over at Cosima only to stop and grab Sarah's arm with a vice grip, "Oh my lord.."

"Ow! Ali what the _bloody_ _hell_ is-" Sarah stops in her tracks, eyes landing on the conjunctival hemorrhages that are just beginning to take over both of Cosima's eyes, "Oh, shite.."

"What's going on?" Cosima grumbles again in confusion, swollen eyes still struggling to adjust to the lighting, "God, I know I look like horrible from freaking out last night, but it shouldn't be that bad."

Siobhan stops nursing her cup of tea, setting it down and standing to watch the clone mournfully.

 _This wasn't supposed to happen to them_..

"Cosima, chicken.." Siobhan walks over to her, careful not to get too close, "Is your chest aching?"

* * *

"You're too late," Alison leans against the front door of Siobhan's house, having been the only one out of all ten current occupants (besides Rachel, of all people) willing to answer the door to Delphine, "PHAC took her away this afternoon."

"Her phone-" Delphine blinks in astonishment when she speaks to a closed door. Huffing in annoyance (and worry), she turns around and retreats to the warmth of her car. She could only hope Cosima was okay, wherever she was. Delphine expected at least a few angry ranting texts from the American clone... but the silence she received instead was unnerving.

She could save Cosima if she'd only let her. She had intended to. One of the stipulations of agreeing to follow Aldous into their 'new world' was that Cosima would be safe. By marrying Aldous, she freed up a ticket for Cosima to come with her. The future was no longer on Earth.. leaving Cosima here with the other unfortunate casualties felt akin to slaughtering the person she'd sworn to protect. The only thing she could do now was twist Leekie's arm until she was granted access to find Cosima.

She'd drag her onto the Voyager if she had to.

Inside, Cosima sits on the floor, notably separated from her sisters while Alison finds a room for her to stay in as she taps her fingers along her arm, "What are we gonna do? If she double checks it, we're all screwed." Glancing at her phone and shutting it off, she rests her chin against her knees, completely exhausted.

"We'll figure something out, Cos." Disinfecting the stairway railing for the third time at Siobhan's behest, Sarah takes a break at the base of the stairs to walk over to her and sit down in front of the American clone, "Right now, you need to focus on resting and getting over this, yeah?"

"Yeah.."

"Come on," Sarah stands, spotting Alison coming downstairs with a final nod of approval, "let's get you settled."

* * *

"Niehaus, _Coh-see-mah_." Delphine repeats into the phone, rubbing her forehead in agitation, "N-I-E-H-A-U-S. ... C-O-S-I-M-A." Getting up from the couch in Rachel's office, she paces across the room as the man on the other end of the line continues to give her rambling excuses, "Yes, I am very well aware that your department is in over its head with the infected-Well tell them to look _faster!_ The sooner you get her off of your list, the sooner you have the time to look for someone else!"

 _"I'm sorry, ma'am, she's not here!"_ Delphine can hear the man on the other end of the line as he panics over the idea of losing his job, _"M-maybe she just hasn't been logged yet. I'm sure if you call back in-_ " Returning to the couch, Delphine ends the call before letting out a tired curse, biting her nail nervously.

The last boat leaves in an hour, if she can't find Cosima by then, she simply has no choice.

She couldn't bear the idea of leaving Cosima behind, but she also couldn't stand for throwing her life away just so she can die in order to try finding someone who may be..-

"Delphine." Leekie is leaning against the glass door, "Are you coming? The car is waiting out front."

"I'll leave in a few minutes, Aldous. Go ahead without me."

...

Siobhan opens her eyes, furrowing her brows in confusion when she realizes Cosima is no longer in bed. She remembers taking a risk in holding Cosima when the clone broke down in tears, having let her cry it out while assuring her that they'd find a way to keep her alive.. She also remembers falling asleep in the same bed out of exhaustion from being up for two days straight, prolonging her exposure to the virus Cosima was carrying.

"Chicken?" Getting out of bed and checking the bathroom attached to her bedroom, Siobhan heads downstairs, running a hand through her hair long enough to brush out any stray tangles. Catching sight of Cal, Sarah, and Kira asleep on the pull out couch before spotting Felix, she carefully maneuvers her way around the couch to gently shake his shoulder, "Felix, have you seen Cosima?"

Stoned and sleepy, by the time Felix points to the news reporting the ship's departure, he's fast asleep.

Siobhan leaves a note for the others on the fridge, taking the car to go find the clone before she ends up getting herself into more trouble than she can handle.

She's hardly known most of the house's new occupants for long; but, they'd quickly become an unconventional family of sorts.

...

Delphine's heart twists painfully as she walks the steps up onto the boat that would lead everyone on it to safety.. and to the Voyager. She was one of the last people to board the ship, waiting for as long as she possibly could. Glancing back at the mass of protesters in search of a familiar face, her stomach drops as she boards. She quickly heads to the side of the ship to find Aldous.

It's hard to make out what most of the protesters are demanding, for some its knowing what the governments have been hiding from them, for others, it's wailing over the fact that most political and scientific lives are being saved over that of the every-day citizens. When the boat's horn blows, several protesters begin to become more violent, people jumping into the sea in order to stand a chance of catching on to the boat.

The waves seal their fates.

Behind a madman chucking rocks at the boat's security crew, Delphine can just spot a familiar red coat and cat-eye glasses. Cosima is pushing her way through the crowd, almost to the edge of the dock by the time the boat departs.

Delphine can just make out red eyes, the first sign of infection.

Sighing in relief when she realizes one of Sarah's relatives is all but dragging Cosima to safety once the older woman catches up, Delphine fights not to demand to be let off the ship.

 _It's too late now._

 _Both of their fates are sealed._


	2. Ch 1 - Worlds Apart

**Present Day - Outside the border of 'New Haven'**

* * *

Cosima didn't think she'd end up here, snuggled comfortably under her sheets with Rosie pressed firmly up against her chest after a night of endless coughing.

Leaving the city she'd spent the past four years in was hell. The 'scandal' she'd created by ending her relationship with Shay had caused tabloids and reporters to go to near-insane lengths to try to get a jump on their competitors, creating rumors and stories that bordered on preposterous to just plain cruel.. but she was out.

And for the first time in five years, Cosima found herself coming back to her family, where Alison promised to give her a place to stay until things cooled down.

In the kitchen of the full suite in the old hotel, Cosima's alarm clock begins to beep and screech, cutting apart the silence unapologetically.

One cue, Rosie's training immediately kicks in despite being asleep three seconds ago as she maneuvers herself to face Cosima before licking her cheeks with a rough and scratchy tongue.

Cosima grumbles slightly and lazily reaches up to lightly scratch her lilac border collie's cheek with her nails, "Good girl.."

Rosie waits for Cosima to reach over and get the case holding her glasses. Huffing when she doesn't, she gets off the bed and grabs the case herself and tosses it onto the bed with a flick of her head. Huffing again, as if to roll her eyes, Rosie leaves their temporary bedroom and trots over to the kitchen. She gets up on her hind legs and pushes snooze on the alarm with an almost practiced ease. Waiting another two minutes patiently, Rosie sneezes in annoyance and trots back into the bedroom, grabbing onto the corner of the duvet and promptly pulling it off of the bed, dragging it across the room.

Cosima groans again and hides her face in the pillow, groggily letting her eyes get adjusted to the morning light before sitting up and putting on her glasses, "Good girl, Rosie.. Go watch the birds!"

Sometimes Cosima thinks she her damn dog trained _too_ well.

Rosie sneezes in response, leaving the bedroom to pull open the door to the balcony via a rope-tug-toy and lay down outside, content to have her morning entertainment.

Cosima heads out into the kitchen and disables the alarm clock before heading into the shower, finally awake enough to get the grime off of her from a days travel on the highway. Stripping off her top and boyshorts, she sets the water so it'll come down from the shower faucet before taking her braids down from the bun she'd slept in.

Leaving Shay was something that had been a long time coming, but they'd both been fortunate enough to part as friends, something that was usually against her belief in how relationships would end up working out.

If anything, they'd merely agreed to stop fucking and finally move out of the same apartment. They were more like supportive friends with benefits than partners most of the time, regardless of the labels they gave each other.

Sorting out what she'd need for the shower, she tests the water before moaning over being able to use a heated shower for the first time in days.

She expected the remote hotel to not have a working water heater when she found the small place tucked away off of the highway.

...

Ending her shower, Cosima sighs and works on twisting any remaining water out of her hair. Stepping out of the shower, Cosima hums contently and pulls a towel around her body before walking over to the fogged mirror above the sink and wiping it down with a second. Reaching over lazily, she opens the door to allow Rosie in, "Alright, Rose, after I finish getting clean it's time for your _teeth_ and _fur_. Alison will have a fit if she even thinks you need a bath."

Grabbing her toothbrush, she quickly applies a small amount before wetting it over the sink and brushing her teeth. Scrubbing the outsides of her teeth, she saunters into the small kitchenette/living space and grabs Rosie's bowl off the floor, getting her food out of the fridge and quickly prepping it, leaving the bowl on the floor as she finishes brushing her teeth, spitting out the foamy-paste into the kitchen sink and quickly rinsing it down. Cleaning off the brush, she glances down at Rosie to see the biggest puppy-dog eyes on the planet, challenged only by the ones she's seen from Kira, "Okay!"

Rosie nearly face plants into the bowl, hungrily eating the veggies, bone broth, liver, and other foods Cosima was barely awake enough to get together last night.

Walking back into the bathroom, she plugs up the bathtub and starts the water again, making sure it's lukewarm before drying off most of her toiletries and storing them away. After getting out Rosie's toothbrush, paste, and dog-shampoo, Cosima turns her attention to drying off her braids as quickly as possible, grateful for the slow-feeder keeping Rosie busy as she palm rolls every braid after using the supplied blow-drier.

When Rosie comes back in, she's holding a stack of clothes Cosima put out in her jaws.

"Thanks, babe. Hop in." Cosima takes the clothes and nods towards the bathtub, fighting a smile when Rosie eagerly complies. Taking off the towel, she changes into a lacy pair of boyshorts, a racerback bra, her favorite harem pants, and a tank-top. Returning to her dog with the shampoo, she sets the used towel down in front of her out of practice before sitting down. She gets Rosie completely covered in clean water, shutting the faucet off once there's enough water to get the rest of the job done. Getting to the border collie's favorite part, Cosima applies a fair amount of soap onto her hands and scrubs it into her rough coat, chuckling when Rosie's strong tail begins thumping into the wall, "You like that, huh?"

.

"Alright, Rose, its time to hit the road again." Cosima speaks aloud in order for the dog to hear her from the other room as she pulls on her favorite sweater, fixing the cowl neck and blindly grabbing her shoes from the floor, "Shit.. Rosie! _Socks_!"

Rosie barks from the other room, returning with Cosima's aforementioned clothing article, having dropped it initially on her way into the bathroom.

"Thanks, Rose." Cosima smiles down at her and rubs her head as she takes the socks from out of her jaw, "Wanna gear up? Go get your stuff, we're going to leave soon."

Rosie leaves the room, returning with her service vest and a plastic bag that contains her boots.

Smiling once Cosima's finished putting on her boots, she helps Rosie into the vest before buckling it up securely and helping her put on all four boots, "Alright. I think we're all ready." Getting up, Cosima stretches out before getting her purse and the suitcase that's already been neatly packed away. "Bag, Rosie."

Leaving the room once Rosie's finished her command, she shuts the door behind them and walks down the hall, dragging her suitcase behind her as Rosie carries a smaller bag of her own traveling supplies in her mouth. Walking up to the front desk, she smiles at the old man and puts the key and a generous tip on the desk, "Thank you for the room and the dinner, we're checking out a little early to get a head start."

The old man smiles at her, shaking as he gets up and shakes her hand, voice raspy from misuse, "I hope you get home safely, thank you for stopping here. I know the accommodations aren't what you're used to."

Cosima feels her stomach twist, "It was best I had in months. I won't forget to make sure there's another truck sent out for you. Are you sure you don't need anything else? You can come with us if you want~"

"Nahh'." The old man uses his cane to sit back down, "My wife and I promised each other we wouldn't give up on this place until it was run down into the ground. Without her here, is all I could use is some more company once in a while."

Cosima smiles sadly at him, reaching down blindly to pet Rosie's head, "Well, thank you. I'm sorry I woke you last night.. and I won't forget to make sure you have more supplies. Would it be okay if I stopped in the next time I leave New Haven?"

"Young lady," the old man rasps as he takes the key and puts it on one of the hooks under his desk and smiles up at her again, "you can stop by any time you'd like, free of charge. I'll even try to make sure there will be a soup bone for that service dog of yours next time."

...

"Well," Cosima speaks to Rosie as she shuts the driver-side door of her red Fiat after packing the luggage away and taking her for a walk, "do you wanna go home and see your brother?"

Rosie barks once in excitement, ears perking back up slightly as she watches Cosima buckle her seat-belt and start the car.

Cosima giggles and turns on her old i-phone, quickly browsing through her music and putting on Opiou before pulling away from the hotel, getting back onto the highway and heading towards Alison's home.

* * *

Cosima pulls up to the second gate and rolls up Rosie's window half-way before rolling down her own as a security guard walks over to her.

"Good day, ma'am."

Cosima looks up to Tony and chuckles, rolling her eyes at him as she holds out her ID, "Howdy, officer."

Tony gives her a lop-sided smile as he quickly scans it to update her most recent location and returns it to her, "I'll see you later tonight."

Cosima gives him a mock salute and rolls her window back up, slowly pulling through the double gate as it opens.

Time to get home... If she can find it.

The small town's upgrade to a thriving city was nearly overwhelming until she spotted Franklin street.

Turning onto it, she turns her music off and sighs softly, turning onto Alison's street, "Almost home, Rose."

Rosie leans into her, resting her head against her in an attempt at car-appropriate DPT as they approach they mayoral mansion.

Pulling in once the gate opens, Cosima turns off the car once she finds a parking spot in the small lot. Shutting her eyes once she leans back and puts her car in park and takes the keys out of the ignition, she unbuckles her belt and releases the clip holding Rosie's harness down, "On me, Rose."

Rosie crawls onto Cosima's lap, resting her weight against her before licking her face for a moment.

Cosima blindly reaches out and strokes Rosie's back, resting for a few minutes before sighing and finally deciding to face the others, "Alright, kid, let's go see your little bro." Waiting for Rose to get off of her, she gets out of the car and signals Rosie to do the same once she's on-leash, "Good girl." Locking the car door behind her, she pulls her coat closer around her and walks up to the front door, knocking against the stained-glass window pane with little thought only to be spooked when it opens on-contact.

"Ms. Niehaus, they're waiting for you in the Drawing room. Right this way."

Cosima nods mutely and follows him into a large hallway, walking into the first room on her left when directed.

"Auntie Cosima!" Kira gets up from playing with Gemma, grinning as she races up to her and hugs her tight, "You're back!"

"Heyy, kid!" Cosima laughs, stroking her hair before kneeling closer to her height and hugging her back, "You've gotten so big! Look at you! You must be what, thirteen now?"

Kira giggles and laughs, shaking her head, "Noo...!"

"Hmm.. lets see... are you.. _seven_?"

Kira grins and nods, hugging her tightly, "We missed you Auntie C'sima! This is one of the best birthday presents ever!"

"I missed you, too, bug." Cosima smiles and stands once they pull away, "Where's Dewie? Rosie's super excited to see her brother."

"Oh, Osc' is taking him for a walk!" Gemma smiles and grabs the picture they were huddled over before skipping up to her, "Look! We drew a picture for you, Aunt Cosima!"

"Oh, you did?"

Kira nods enthusiastically, before pointing to two dogs, "See? That's Dewie and Rosie. And that's us, and Mummy, Auntie Alison, and that's you! In your red car!"

"Wow, guys! That's amazing, thank you!" Cosima beams at them, "You even got Rosie's spots right!"

"Yeah! And we got your purple glasses, too, Auntie Cosima!"

"Is she...?- _Oh_!" Alison smiles and offers Cosima a quick hug, "You're finally here! We were so worried when you called us last night."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. We had been driving all day and the hail was getting.. _intense_." Cosima quickly gesticulates, hands flying through the air as she does.

"Aunt Cosima, can you take off Rosie's vest so we can play with her?"

"Totally, kid!" Cosima smiles down at Gemma, kneeling beside Rosie and unclipping the leash before taking off her harness, "Vests off, Rosie. Go play!"

"Yay!" Gemma smiles when Rosie promptly gives them a playful bow before running towards the couch in a 'zoomie'.

Alison smiles tightly before turning to Cosima, "Would you mind if I had the staff bring your things to your room?"

"Speaking of," Cosima murmurs as they head out into the hall, "What's up with all of the security, and the greeter at the door?"

"Oh, I suppose it just opens up more jobs.. and we _might_ enjoy the infamy of it all." Alison smiles primly as Cosima hands her car keys over.

"Well, just tell them to stay out of my bags, I don't want to surprise them with any sex toys.. or something."

Okay, that might be a lie. She just doesn't want anyone sneaking into her stash of pot.

... Not to say she didn't bring any toys with her.

Alison rolls her eyes as they walk back into the foyer before she instructs the doorman to bring Cosima's things up to her room, "I swear, Cosima, you are insufferable sometimes."

Cosima bites back a cheeky retort as she lets Alison lead her to her office, "So... What am I doing for you while I'm here? You mentioned a job to keep me busy?"

"Oh, yes! Yes.. I know it's not research or anything super science-y like you'd prefer, but with the twenty or so people being sent to us from Mars, we're going to need someone to help them wake up. It does involve a little science, but.."

"Done. I really just need something to do." Cosima chuckles awkwardly, "So long as you don't mind me keeping Rosie at my side."

"Oh! No, not at all, so long as she isn't in the way."

"Come on, dude, it's Rosie. She's never in the way. The only person she's ever really a pain in the ass to is me."

"Language, Cosima." Alison sits down at her desk, "How soon can you start? We had our first arrivals yesterday, and they need to be integrated as soon as possible."

"I can start tomorrow." Cosima sits down and relaxes in the plush velvet armchair she's greeted with, "I think the best thing to do will be to settle in first thing."

"Well," Alison smiles, "Let's go over the specifics, then. After, we'll probably be ready for dinner."

Why is she always so _damn_ cheery lately?

* * *

Midday - Mars

Delphine steps off of the stripper's platform, finally bringing down Erin Delacroix, the famous gambler who had been smuggling in humans from the southern territory for months, blackmailing their politicians, and bribing police and the media to keep his misdoings private.

Grabbing her coat off of the bloodied couch, she quickly puts it on to cover herself, sparing a glance at the man who probably has more bullets in his chest than she has organs. Walking around the room, she quickly checks for anyone who may have hidden away, ensuring she succeeded before lifting the bed, smirking at the sight of stacks of cash, weapons, and cocaine.

 _Jackpot_.

Grabbing the gym-bag, she quickly puts as much money into it as she can before grabbing a pistol and ammo, tucking it into the bag and lowering the mattress. Leaving the room. She gets back into the ship and sets the destination for her headquarters, needing to get what she learned to Leekie and Marion ASAP.

"Delphine."

Turning her attention to the screen that pops up on the side of the front window after putting the ship into auto-pilot, she leans back in her chair and buckles in, "Oui, Aldous?"

"I take it the mission went well?"

"Oui. It turns out that James survived the crash despite our inside man's assurance." Delphine murmurs as she turns the gravity on to a higher setting in her ship, ignoring when her lungs struggle to adjust for the time being, "How many more missions for the next three months?"

"Just one.. and it will be a long one."

Delphine opens her eyes long enough to peek at Aldous out of curiosity, "And that is?"

"I need you to go to Earth. Our sources have been telling us that the Sadler's have been the ones keeping us from access to what remains of the UN and the information on how the virus was eradicated. Paul Dierden has been kind enough to give up his seat when it was learned that Ms. Niehaus has recently become.. _available_."

"I thought...-Okay. Done. When do I leave?"

"As soon as you can make it into the IPC. We're prepping the pod as we speak."

"Fine." Delphine hangs up and glances out at space for a moment before shutting her eyes and fighting a small smile.

 _Home_..

 _..Cosima._

It's been so long. She can't help but wonder how much the clone has changed.. and how she survived.

For the first two years, Delphine mourned the loss of her lover, only to find out that against all odds she's managed to scrape her way into surviving.

On the opposite side of the call, Aldous Leekie turns to Evie, smirking, "It's done. Once she's asleep, make sure her pod is marked for extermination and sent to New Haven."

"Of course, Aldous."


	3. Ch 2 - Unsettling Arrangements

"Hey, Cos, you should get a look at this new girl. Her ID is #12B423."

Cosima snorts and wheels over to her desk, "I'll be the one to wake her, then." Taking a sip of her drink, she sets it down and reaches under the desk to give Rosie a head scratch, making sure she's still entertained with a peanut-butter filled KONG.

"Awesome. Less work for me. I don't think they realized that they can't just expect us to 'terminate upon reentry'." Marcus rolls his eyes, "We're only willing to take 100 people this year. Why they haven't gotten the message that we don't want to be involved with them is beyond me. I don't see how they can expect us to let them back after they treated Earth like it was trash."

"That place is _brimming_ with politicians.." Almost her clone code and scheduled for termination? What is it going to be, a robo-version of her? Cosima fights a smirk as she looks up to the dark-skinned, tall dude through her glasses, "They _live_ to jump on opportunity."

Marcus smirks and hands her over the holographic touchpad after labeling Cosima for the girl's intake, "Alright, she's all yours. Have fun."

"Going on break?" Cosima looks back at him with a teasing smile as he grabs his coat and heads for the door, "Give that dude at the front desk my regards while he's blowing you."

" _Brat_." Marcus rolls his eyes, not denying it as he left the room. At least the new company was entertaining. He hated the brief time he worked with mayor Mayor Hendrix. She was so uptight that it was almost suffocating. The banter was refreshing, to say the least.

Cosima rubs her shoulder, taking out a knot before getting up, "Rosie, come." Entering a pin into the secure room further into the office, she points for a corner closest to the door that Rosie can settle into. Grabbing a chair and sitting down, she enters several commands into the pad until a streamlined, large seed-like pod is pushed onto the table in front of her from a holding cell containing the last eleven people needing to be woken up.

"Alright, 12B423," Cosima sighs softly, entering her authentication code as she scrolls through the hologram on the touch-pad, "I think its time we figured out what you're hiding."

"Cosima!" Marcus runs back into the office, panting as he holds an almost archaic i-phone in his hands, "There's something you need to see. Alison told me to tell you to drop everything and come to her office."

* * *

"Oh thank heavens, Cosima! You're here!" Alison sighs as Cosima waltzes into her office, in the process of taking off her coat.

"What's going on?" Cosima furrows her brows in confusion when she spots Sarah, Cal, and (more importantly) Siobhan sitting around a table in the large office. Rosie is already under her chair before she has the chance to sit down, "Is Rach okay?"

"Rachel's fine, chicken, she had to stay behind to finish up a few meetings with the council involving the new laws about to be put into place."

Cosima nods and pulls her arms out of her coat before pulling out one of the holographic touch-pads already set out for her and pouring a glass of water, "Did something happen in the Middle East with that Cyclone? I don't mind sending out-"

"Nothing has happened outside of our family, Cos.." Sarah hesitates for a moment before breaking into the stash of liquor Alison put out for them, "Intergalactic Fuck-twats have Helena. They're willing to negotiate her release on one of two conditions."

"Which is?"

"Sarah is to go to their capital in Dunbev and marry Paul, remain with them with Helena and Kira at her side, or.."

"-Or you have to marry Delphine _here_ and they'll send Helena down with her as their twenty-first person to enter New Haven."

Cosima snorts, "You're joking... Please tell me your joking."

"Cos, I don't mind going. Alison's already offered to help Cal with Kira, and we'd probably be out and back home in a year at the latest." Sarah downs her glass, needing the familiar burning taste just to speak up.

She was still on good terms with Paul last she checked. It'd be tolerable until they came back.

"But you're already engaged to Cal." Cosima mirrors Sarah out of habit, downing her water almost greedily, "That'd be not only breaking you two up but keeping Kira away from you just when we've finally gotten to a point of being safe again." Scratching the thin hair-line between her locks out of agitation, Cosima reaches over to get a glass of blackberry mead, "I'll do it. Just don't expect me to be some freaky bed-warmer from her."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, we can find another way to sort this out."

"I'm good at putting on an act of being fine, Sarah," Cosima murmurs, nudging into their familiar secret, "I don't want to think about it too much. I'm sure there's an empty apartment somewhere around town with enough room for us to stay in separate beds. We need you and Cal to stay together and continue your work out there, and I'm sure we could find some use for a _doctor_." Slipping a hand under her chair, she snaps her fingers quietly, long enough to get Rosie's attention before feeling her head against her hands, scratching her scalp gently, "She might not be a full-fledged vet like we've needed for the others, but I'm sure once she's caught up on the new.. _shit_ that's happened, her knowledge in immunology could help out for the clinics."

Siobhan watches Cosima closely, nursing her glass of scotch, "Are you sure, Chicken? We all know how much she hurt you, I'm sure we could find some other way."

"Maybe I'll be able to give her a taste of her own medicine. Frankly, so long as we're all together and safe, I couldn't care if they made me marry Scott... although marrying Scott would be more tolerable."

* * *

Cosima shuts her eyes and lets the subtle remains of her high fill her senses before returning to the small room with the streamlined pod waiting for her. Turning down the lights slightly for sake of making her job easier, she points Rosie to a familiar spot before sitting down in her chair.

She won't remember anything for the first few hours. At least until then, she can pretend she's a complete stranger.. or try to.

Fidgeting with the lab coat, Cosima turns on the touchpad and scrolls through it, working her way through the steps until she's staring at the holographic 'unlock' symbol. Shutting her eyes slowly, Cosima focuses on her breath for a minute and eventually reaches out, tapping the button with her third finger.

Letting out a steamy puff of air from the lid as the pod adapts to the pressure in the outside environment, the white, opaque 'eye-to-the-soul' (as it was dubbed by Marcus) slowly opens, revealing a familiar ghost. Delphine looks almost unchanged except for the presence straightened flaxen locks in place of the bouncy curls Cosima remembers.

Cosima-remembering Sarah's promise of a night out before she left the gates again-cracks the stiff feeling out of her neck before checking Delphine's stats and standing, reaching into the pod to carefully take out the IV attached in Delphine's arm. Removing the needles and unneeded tubing, she pulls out the emergency re-breather placed in Delphine's mouth should anything happen during transport and carefully hooks it along the lining of the pod in it's stored safety hooks before sitting down and waiting.

In the corner, Rosie is giving her puppy-eyes and whining slightly.

"I know, babe." Cosima murmurs as she glances at Delphine's stats before deciding to reach in and double check her pulse only to feel cool fingers wrap around her wrist. Fighting not to curse and pull away out of surprise, she quickly puts the touchpad aside.

"Did I fall asleep?" Delphine murmurs the pre-planned phrase in exhausted confusion. It was hard to breathe and the lights were nearly blinding.

"Only for a little while." Cosima offers a sympathetic smile once her wrist is released, "How is your breathing, can you understand me okay?"

Delphine nods, "Breathing.. fine."

Cosima nods and grabs the water bottle before holding it up to Delphine's lips, "Drink this, it'll help with the cotton mouth." When Delphine obeys, Cosima uses the chance of shut eyes to quickly glance at Delphine's body for any unfamiliar changes, most notably being Delphine's body having slightly less tone to her outlines after so long in space.

"Merci.." Delphine murmurs, pulling away when Cosima takes the bottle away to keep her from drinking to fast.

"No problem. How's your eyesight? Would you like me to lower the lights a little more?" When Delphine nods, Cosima walks over next to Rosie and puts the lights on the lowest setting before returning to her, "Better?"

"Oui."

"You're not rushing to speak, that's good." Cosima smiles as she helps Delphine sit up slightly, using the pods matting to support Delphine's weight, "The last guy wouldn't shut up, he was speaking so fast he passed out from oxygen deprivation." Cosima offers her an awkward chuckle before handing her a temporary blanket to cover up in, "How do your limbs feel? Like lead or bricks?"

"Lead.." Delphine furrows her brows as she uses it to cover up her torso clumsily, grateful for the warmth.

"Better than I thought. You shouldn't need too much physical therapy after a week or so. The people that usually come in can't walk anymore from atrophy." Cosima grabs a laser pointer and quickly checks Delphine's eyes, "You're doing good so far. Do you remember your first name?"

"Cosima?"

Cosima chuckles awkwardly and moves the ID tag pinned to the lab coat, "Nice try. Any other names come to mind?"

Delphine furrows her brows in thought, "It's not Evie... .. Is it Delphine?"

"There we go. Don't worry about your last name, it'll come to you soon." Cosima smiles, "Would you like to try and drink the water on your own?"

Delphine nods, gratefully taking the water bottle as her hands clumsily grip the bottle for a second before adjusting to a normal grip. Taking a few sips of water, she stops and turns her attention to the dog currently pouting in the corner, "Un chien?"

"Uhh.. Oui. Un chien de service. Her name is Rosie." Cosima murmurs as she takes her hand to check her pulse once Delphine's taken a break from drinking, "You're doing great so far. Probably the best person I've worked with all day."

"This makes you happy?"

"A little, yeah.. Its been a crazy day."

"Crazy.. as in hectic?"

"Yeah... Looks like your word recall is working well. I was worried we might need to pull in a translator. You're probably the first bilingual person that we've woken."

"It sounds like sausage." Delphine murmurs groggily, taking another sip once her hand is free.

Cosima fights a facepalm, biting back a smile as she updates Delphine's records quickly, "Let me know when you remember anything."

Delphine nods and flexes her wrist slightly, "Where are we?"

"In a clinic in New Haven. Its close to where Toronto used to be." Cosima hums slightly, reaching out and taking a sip of her tea, "Do you remember Toronto?"

"It's in Canada. Like Montreal."

"Good job." Sometimes people get things scrambled, but she's doing okay, "Montreal is still around, but its not a very.. friendly place to raise kids in."

"It's become overrun by the red-light district." Delphine blurts out clumsily, before blushing slightly.

Cosima looks at her closely, giving her a lop-sided smile, "Yeah, seems so, huh? Any personal memories yet?"

"Non." Delphine shakes her head.

"Alright, then. Let's work on word associations. I'm going to say a word, or an acronym, I want you to tell me three words that come back to you."

"D'accord.."

Cosima searches the room for a moment before spotting Rosie and looking back at her, "DNA."

"Emm.. acide désoxyribonucléique, _the next Watson and Crick_ , and the double-helix."

" _What did you jus_ -I mean.. never mind. That works. Okay, what follows with rose?" Cosima gesticulates as she calls Rosie over with a gesture.

"Emm.. vines, thorns, and flora."

"Alright, nothing too weird so far.. What about water?"

"Home." Delphine looks up at her for a moment, a brief flicker of recognition passing through her eyes, "I remember wanting to go home."

"Did this happen when you were a child?"

Delphine shakes her head as she watches Cosima blindly pet the dog's back, digging her nails into the coat gently to give the dog an affectionate back scratching in a spot the dog can't reach on her own unless she rolls over, "I was leaving on a boat. I can't remember anything else."

"Okay, that's progress. Try not to focus on that memory too much, though. Our goal is to focus on your earliest core memories to make sure there's no major memory loss." _And to not have you remember me before I'm outta' here._

Delphine nods compliantly and finishes off the water bottle, "Shells and sand."

"What about the sand? Anything in particular?"

"Between my toes, I think... my school took a trip to a... _shoreline_ when I was eight."

"Beach." Cosima offers, smiling up at her, "Well clearly there's something there.. but we should stop before it tuckers you out. Do you think you can sit up?"

Delphine murmurs something under her breath, sitting up with little difficulty now that her blood pressure is beginning to stabilize, "Oui.."

"Good job. I'm going to put your body to the test now. Are you tired yet?"

Delphine shakes her head, eager to please as the brunette helps her out of the pod, one arm wrapped under her shoulders to support her weight, "Putain.."

"It's okay." Cosima giggles slightly as Rosie backs up to give them room, "Can you stand on your own?"

"Oui.. yes, I think I can." Delphine murmurs, almost breathless as Cosima gradually loosens her grip on her.

"Alright, you're doing amazing so far, Delphine." Cosima reaches over and hands her a pair of loose yoga pants, a camisole and a sweater, "This next part might be brutal, but I need you to try and get dressed on your own. Do you think you can handle not falling over if I leave your side for half a second to get the walker?"

Delphine nods, slightly unsure as she sets the sweater and pants on top of the pod, "Yes." They feel like she's trying to hold onto an anchor.

"Alright. There's a chair to your left if you get faint." Cosima points it out, quickly slipping into the office to text Alison a confirmation while keeping an eye on her. Grabbing the walker closest to the door she walked out of, she brings it inside. Not hiding her relief to see Delphine already half-dressed, Cosima offers her a timid smile "Need help with the sweater?"

"Can you pull it down?" Delphine murmurs, struggling to get her hands through the holes as Cosima complies, helping her get her hands through after, "Merci."

"No problem." Cosima smiles and lightly pushes the hospital slippers towards Delphine's feet, stopping when she realizes Delphine's getting pale and grabbing a paper bag out of routine, she holds it up to her just in time to keep her from throwing up on the floor.

When Delphine's done, she rubs her mouth with the back of her hand, cursing awkwardly as Cosima offers her another bottle, "Merci.."

"Again, no problem. Happens all the time. Let's take a walk down to the sleeping quarters and see how you're holding up by then, okay?"

Delphine nods, watching as Cosima gingerly places the bag into the bio-hazard basket before grabbing a touch-pad and joining her again, "I feel as if I could stay up for days, but my body is so exhausted.."

Cosima nods in understanding, helping her maneuver the walker out of the room and past the office before she secures the room, "You're doing awesome so far." Leading her down an open, naturally lit hallway that's almost empty (save for a janitor that's making it his job not to be noticed), Delphine heads past a small mess hall, "We're going to keep you here overnight, just in case anything crazy happens, which I totally doubt will happen. After you're cleared, you're going to be staying with Alison Hendrix, she has a ton of jobs open to keep the mayoral mansion running smoothly. If you find something else after your two-week probation, awesome, but at least you have something to fall back on."

"I will be sure to give my thanks." Delphine rushes out in a tired breath, breathing deeply as she lets Cosima and her dog lead her only steps ahead.

"It's her job. I'm sure she'd love the recognition, though." Cosima smiles at her, writing down a few things on the touchpad in-between letting Rosie lead and watching Delphine.

"Do you live with Alison?"

"Uh.. for now, yeah. We're sisters. I'm getting an apartment soon, though. I really just need a chance for things to cool down."

"It's summer?"

"No." Cosima giggles, smiling at her as she leads her down another hallway, internally throwing a party at Delphine getting a private room, "Uhm.. Politics have been getting pretty tense. It's just safer in New Haven."

Delphine nods, stopping in front of the door when Cosima does so before her and enters something into the touchpad, "What are you holding?"

"Oh, It's kind of like a holographic i-pad. My friend Scott came up with it and practically hit oil when he did. We use them more than notebooks, lately."

"It's to keep notes?"

"Sort of." Cosima smiles at her as she enters a pin to Delphine's room, disarming the need for a lock and leading her inside, "The council likes to keep a close record of who's where in case an accident or something happens. Since you're on probation, it's kind of important to keep it updated as accurately as we can. They're kinda anal about people migrating back to Earth."

Delphine nods, the idea slightly slipping out of her head as she looks around and spots a bed, using the walker to move over to it before groaning and laying down, "Mon Dieu, I'm sore all over."

"If everything goes well tonight, I could see about sending someone over to give you a massage?"

Delphine moans loudly at the idea, relaxing on top of the foam mattress, "I beg of you."

Cosima smiles and blindly reaches down to scratch Rose's forehead, "Alright. I'm going to make sure someone stops by to offer you dinner, even if they have to wake you up." Cosima leaves Rosie's side, grabbing a water bottle out of the mini-fridge before unscrewing the cap and handing it to Delphine once the lid is popped open to allow water flow, "Although you probably have a few hours to get a good nap in. When they arrive, just ask them to give you a TPC and they'll hook you up with good wifi."

"You're leaving?" Delphine fights a pout after getting a drink of water, "What if no one shows?"

"Don't worry, this place looks empty, but that's just because everyone is hella busy, and they all work different shifts to keep the building quiet. If you need anything," Cosima reaches between the fridge that serves as a bedside table and Delphine's current bed and pulls out a small wired remote with a red button, "press this, it'll send someone down if it's an emergency. If you just need something small, use the phone and just dial 5. It'll hook you up with an attendant from the front desk."

"Thank you.."

"No problem. Rest well. I'll see you tomorrow." Cosima waves awkwardly before calling Rosie to a heal at her side and leaving the room.

Delphine sighs softly before looking around the room, spotting a bathroom close by. The place was small, clearly not meant to be lived in for very long.

* * *

Cosima sighs slowly, rubbing her eyes as they leave the art supplies store with a gift bag containing new paints and brushes for Kira's birthday. Rubbing her neck through her scarf, she walks up to her red fiat and opens the door to let Rosie in before getting in herself and shutting the door behind her, buckling up and linking Rosie's vest to the seatbelt.

The ride to Alison's home is almost brutally quiet.

What the hell was she thinking?

She knew it was too late to back out now that she's woken up Delphine, and she didn't intend to... but _fuck_. Leekie comes up with creepy as shit ideas.

Why can't he get the hint and disappear?

Pulling into her parking spot once she's at the mayoral mansion, Cosima chews on the inside of her lip before getting out with Rosie and heading inside.

Why in the hell was Delphine listed for termination? Did they even think they would carry out a murder?

The idea made her sick.

"Auntie Cosima! You made it!" Kira grins, running down the stairs and hugging her close.

"Of course I did, kid! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Cosima smiles and kneels down to take off Rosie's vest, "Do you wanna put your present out with the others?"

Kira nods enthusiastically, taking it and disappearing into the family room to put it with her other presents.

Smiling, Cosima takes off her boots and sighs as she unties the sash to her coat.

"How did it go?" Sarah speaks up, leaning against a wall closest to the large kitchen Alison has commandeered for the evening.

"It.. went okay. To be honest I just want to chill for the rest of the night."

Sarah nods and offers her a small smile, "How 'bout we go out on Saturday then? That'll give us at least three days to see if shite settles."

"You're the best, sis." Cosima offers her a small smile as she hangs up her coat.

"I dunno, Cos'. After the shite you're putting up with, I might have a little competition."

Cosima chuckles and rolls her eyes, hugging her once Rosie leaves her side to go sniff out the second dog in the house, "I missed you so much, Sar'."

"Yeh, I missed you, too, Geek Monkey." Pulling away with a friendly smile that quickly turns mischievous, she nods towards the kitchen, "You have to see what Cal and Ali are getting into. They're clearly both trying to top each other in the kitchen."

Cosima can't help the snort that comes out over the idea, "Holy shit.. It's a cooking horror show in the making."

* * *

Cosima nurses her glass of wine with a small smile as she watches her favorite niece excitedly chatting away with Gemma after eating her birthday dinner early. Cal's famous tacos were one of the only things he could cook like a pro before everything changed, and now he could probably compete for four Michelin stars. Easily.

"What do you think, Monkey, should we go open presents?"

Kira looks up at Sarah and nods excitedly with a bright smile, "Yes, please, mummy!"

Cosima's smile quirks up to the side slightly, amused as she watches all three cousins race out of the dining room despite Alison's protest over running.

"Are you okay, Chicken?"

Cosima glances over at Siobhan, blinking slightly in surprise when she realizes she's talking to her, "Uhh.. yeah, I'll be okay. I'm just beat."

"Auto-immune or environmental, this time?"

"Both." Cosima murmurs quietly once she realizes she's on about her almost untouched dinner as she gets up from the table, picking up her plate, "I just don't have an appetite today."

Siobhan nods in understanding, watching as Cosima takes care of her food, storing it for later before getting several vitamins out of her purse to temporarily replace the lost meal. Siobhan tops off Cosima's glass of wine, fighting an amused chuckle when Cosima makes a show of taking the vitamins with an almost empty glass of water before claiming her drink, "Cheeky."

* * *

"-That way you can take it anywhere with you." Rachel smiles tightly through the screen of the television after watching Kira unwrap her present, having bought ten different sized canvases for her to coordinate with the present she knew Cosima would give her. She didn't dare mention the price near Alison or Sarah for fear of making either of them faint.

"Thank you so much, Auntie Rachel!" Kira beams up to the webcam mounted above the old television, "It's just what I wanted."

Taking the opportunity, Cosima smiles and grabs the turquoise blue paper bag, handing it to Kira, "You should open this, too, then."

"Thanks!" Kira smiles at her as she pulls the recycled newspaper out of the bag, pulling out the tray of acrylic paints and several brushes before grinning at Cosima and then up to Sarah, "Mummy, I think this has to be the _best_ birthday so far."

"That's awesome, Monkey! We'll have to set the bar next year, too!"

Cosima chuckles and smiles gratefully over to Rachel as she unconsciously starts to give Rosie a belly-rub, one of her arms supporting her head from the back of the couch.

She's so exhausted she can hardly keep her eyes open.

"Ask now before she passes out on the couch, sweetie." Alison offers quietly, tugging on Kira's shirt gently.

Kira nods and sidles up to Cosima, remembering the long talk she had with Auntie Alison and her mum, "Auntie Cosima?"

"What's up, bug?" Cosima smiles tiredly at her, tucking a loose curl behind Kira's ear before returning to petting Rosie's belly, "Are my sisters trying to get you to make _me_ do something this time?"

Kira smiles and reaches down, petting Rosie's stomach as well for a moment before looking up at her, "Our science and art teachers had to take a maternity leave because they had a baby boy and the substitutes we have are total bores.. Mummy, Auntie Alison, and I were wondering if you'd be open to taking their places every once in a while? We _promise_ there won't be a ton of paperwork!"

Cosima chuckles and ruffles her hair just to tease, "Well, as long as there isn't too much paperwork."

"Sweeeet!" Kira grins, relieved to not have to give the 'you could shape young minds of the next generation' speech Alison made her memorize. She may have forgotten half of it already..

Oops.

"Kira, you wanna to go paint?" Gemma smiles, holding one of the canvases out to her hopefully, "I wanna finish that project for school!"

"That's a great idea, kids!" Alison smiles, "Kira, why don't you say goodnight to Aunt Cosima and Aunt Rachel?"

Kira nods and smiles over to the webcam, waving brightly, "Goodnight Auntie Rachel! Thanks for taking time off to spend time with us."

"Goodnight, darling. It was wonderful to see you open your presents." Rachel smiles through the camera at her, "I look forward to when I have my next few days off to spend with you."

"Goodnight, Rach'." Sarah offers her a cordial smile as they all say their goodbyes, ending the call with Rachel.

Kira smiles once she gets out of Sarah's lap and hugs Cosima tight, "Night, Auntie Cosima. Thanks for the presents."

"No problem, kid. I'm glad you liked them." Cosima smiles at her, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yep! And thier first science class usually starts at ten thirty if you want to start tomorrow."

"Awesome~"

Crap.

She seriously has to get sleep tonight.

* * *

Cosima sighs as she lays down in bed, completely tuckered out and hardly able to remember to turn on the oxygen after putting on her cannula, "Alright, Rose." Coughing with a closed mouth, she waits for Rosie to get comfortable on their bed before resting her head and turning off the light, "If I don't wake up during an ep, I hope you remember your training and go get Sarah or Ali."

Rosie sneezes slightly, snuggling into Cosima and resting her head on her ribs so she can listen to her breathing dutifully.

* * *

"Ma'am."

" _Ma'am!_ "

"Quoi?" Delphine murmurs groggily as she opens her eyes, hardly able to sit up in time before the woman hands her a small tray of bear stew and leaves, lights all left on. Delphine furrows her brows and tests the soup before deciding it's edible and taking a few spoonfuls, stopping immediately when the door opens.

"You're awake." Siobhan folds her arms, leaning against the door once it's shut behind her, "Good. You and I have a lot to talk about."

Delphine watches her for a moment until recognition triggers.

Siobhan Sadler.

Sarah's mother... The politician and revolutionary.. She was the one who dragged Cosima away to safety.

"It would seem so," Delphine sets the bowl down on the makeshift bedside table and sits up straight, trying not to lean back against the pillows, "Where would we be starting?"

"Was this your idea?"

"Which part?"

"Marrying _Cosima,_ " Siobhan walks into the room, taking to leaning against the wooden bed-frame, "After all of the heartbreak you caused her. Do you simply expect to be able to pull some of the most twisted, underhanded-"

"I get it." Delphine shuts her eyes, "It wasn't my idea, it was Aldous Leekie's."

"And why would you go along with such a plan without asking Cosima what she thought of you now-a-days?"

"I didn't have a choice nor a chance." Delphine sighs in annoyance when Siobhan lifts a single brow, "When stow-aways were found on the ship mid-trip, they started throwing them overboard. I found Helena an hour after they tossed one of the last people found. Leaving her on that sorry excuse of an island wasn't a choice so I smuggled her onboard the Voyager. A week before we found out Cosima was alive, we were busted by a woman named Evie Cho. They threw me in solitary for a year, visited only by Aldous. My sentence was to end in three months so they sent me here to serve out the last of it by marrying Cosima and finding information on how the virus was eradicated."

Siobhan nods slightly, letting the information sink in before speaking up, "I take it infected managed to get on board and you haven't managed to wipe it out yet?"

"Helena was a carrier. They didn't kill her, obviously, but about a year ago people started getting sick.."

"How is she?"

"Alive.. Pregnant. She fell in love with one of the men who delivered necessities to the prison we were in."

"I take it that that's where you got the scars from on your back?"

"There's a tracking chip in the back of my neck, as well. I'd prefer to have it pulled out as soon as possible."

Siobhan hums slightly in agreement, processing and planning before speaking up, "Fine. You'll marry Cosima on Sunday. Since we're not above the law, unless the relationship becomes volatile she'll be stuck with you for a year before there's a chance of divorce. I'll schedule a surgery tomorrow at noon to have the chip removed, if it can be. But don't think because I'm caving in to save Helena that means you'll be off free with us. I have eyes covering the city, and they'll have no issue adding another person to their TOaR list."

"Fine. When may I speak with her again?"

"Cosima? She'll visit you in the morning to give you a short tour, and then her duties as your counselor will end and I'll be taking over." Siobhan unfolds her arms, heading for the door, "Don't you dare go breaking that girl's heart again, you hear? Just because they're clones doesn't mean they're not _human_."


	4. Ch 3 - Eve of the Wedding

Cosima sighs softly and smiles down at Rosie, gently scratching behind the dog's ear as Rosie barks quietly in her sleep, head draped across Cosima's stomach, "Dreaming about chasing rabbits again, girl?"

Rosie continues to grumble and bark quietly in her sleep, paws occasionally twitching.

Smile growing, Cosima glances out at the early sunrise and rakes her hand down Rosie's back before shutting her eyes. It's too early. Even with going to bed at around.. seven-thirty (or so), she should at least be able to sleep in _until_ seven. Slipping out of bed without disturbing her dog too greatly (although she definitely woke her), Cosima turns off the air to her tank and rests the cannula on a small hanger near where the push-handle is.

There's still one benefit of being up before her dog...

... and its showering before Rosie begins checking up on her every three minutes.

* * *

"Are you coming to school with us, Auntie Cosima?" Gemma smiles as she climbs up onto one of the stools beside Cosima, Kira taking the stool opposite her.

"No, I'm going in an hour later, I have to show someone the main spots in town.. and then I'm heading over." Cosima states confidently, almost completely distracted by her tablet as she scrolls through furniture options and new, lighter equipment she could buy from the city's online shops.

"Are we learning about the water cycle, finally?"

"Oh, dude, totally. You'll love it, I promise." Cosima smiles down at Kira before turning her attention to Gemma with the same smile, "Did your mom make you breakfast, yet?"

Gemma giggles, "That's the cooks job! And yeah, we ate."

"Alright.. Kira, can you get your bag together while I do Gemma's hair, and then Gemma can do the same?"

Kira nods and hops down from her stool as her aunt powers down the old i-pad.

"Lets go into the bathroom, Gems. It'll be easier to see what I'm doing."

Gemma nods eagerly and slips off her stool, leading Cosima to the bathroom where they keep their hair supplies, "Can I have barrettes?"

"Oh, totally. Just show me how you want it done and I'll do it."

* * *

Delphine rubs her forehead in exhausted confusion, expecting to wake up in her tiny two-room apartment on the edge of DYAD's probational facility. When she realizes she's no-longer on Mars with Helena, and instead on Earth, the relief is almost tangible.

And Cosima..

Touching her lips with her hand, Delphine fights a small smile. There's hope for them yet.

Interrupted by a knock on the door to the hallway, Delphine quickly sits up and fixes the blanket around her, "Come in!"

"...Hey," Cosima peeks her head in awkwardly, giving her a timid smile before walking in, Rosie on a close heel behind her, "Uhh.. how was your first night on Earth? Did you sleep well? Your lungs and heart aren't- _like_ -bothering you or anything, are they?"

"Cosima.." Delphine watches as the brunette leans against the foot of the bed much like Siobhan the night before, "You're really here."

"In the flesh..." Sitting down, she chooses to ignore Rosie as rubs along her like a cat, "Everything okay so far?"

" _Wonderful_. I haven't slept this well in ages." Moving to sit on her knees, Delphine takes a moment to examine her and let the stress melt from her body. Cosima is wearing the same red dress she wore on their first unofficial date, patterned tights, a black snakeskin printed scarf, and a lab coat. Raking a hand through her hair absentmindedly, Delphine offers her a small smile, "And how are you?"

"Can't complain. I've had worse days.. anyways.." Cosima reaches down, clenching and opening her hand until Rosie gives her the bag in that was in her mouth. Tossing it gently on the bed, Cosima gets up, "Clothes and everything you'll need for a shower are in there, don't worry too much about the temp of the showers, just try not to take to long because this building isn't on it's own well. Do you remember where you first woke up last night?"

"Oui, I believe so.." Delphine watches her as she gets her dog back into a tight heel and backs up to the door to leave.

"Okay, well if I'm not done with my check-up when you're out of the shower and ready, just meet me there. The room number it _Oh-20_." Cosima offers her a small smile, awkwardly scratching her arm for a moment, "And if I finish first, I'll probably come back to your room and catch up on the news, so don't freak out if you hear someone come in."

...

Cosima watches as Marcus frowns down at the calculator, "That bad?"

"I'm not sure. This thing is a piece of crap, I could of miscalculated. Let me just.." Marcus sits down on the chair across from her, typing in the calculation more carefully this time only to get the same result, "Can I see your hand?"

"Sure." Cosima holds it out to him, pushing her seat forward to better reach him.

Marcus turns on an overhead light, examining unpolished and trimmed nails before flipping it over to test the pad of each finger. Coming up with the result he feared, he pushes the chair back, wheeling over to the other side of the room to get Cosima's touchpad before returning and powering up the holographic device, accessing Cosima's medical records to check and see if it's a downward trend.

"What's the damage?" Cosima murmurs, reaching down and stroking Rosie's head affectionately.

"Your resting lung capacity is down by ten percent" Marcus types a few things in before getting his own touchpad and hacking into the local veterinarian's calendar, setting up an appointment, for tomorrow "I'm scheduling a PFT at Veronica's for you tomorrow. She'll be able to go more in-depth about this whole spiel then I can." Marcus glances up when he spots a blonde waiting in the doorway, "Worst case scenario you'll need an oxygen tank during the day till' we crack this thing."

Cosima nods as he checks the disconnects everything, carefully pulling the needle out of her arm and covering it with trained hands. Putting two fingers over her arm in place of his, she cracks her neck slightly to get the tension out, "Text me the info?"

"Totally." Marcus cleans up their work, putting the blood vials in it's storage container after labeling them appropriately, "I'm going to drop these off and check up on 4220A9."

Cosima offers him a familiar mock salute as she stands up slowly, flexing her arm, "Gotta admit, your bedside manners are epic, dude."

Marcus glances back at her and winks, "Your brother says the same exact thing."

"I'm sure he does," Cosima rolls her eyes and grabs her gray coat off the back of the chair, putting it on and pulling her dreads out from the inside of it, "I'll see you before we leave for tonight's S n' R."

"You're going to that thing?"

"There's a dude who needs a resupply, and it'll at least give me time to catch up on what you guys have been doing to your side of the Americas."

"Yeah, yeah. Just be careful. Oh, and if you see the Iranian chick, _beg_ for more of her produce _."_ Marcus reaches into his pocket, pulling out several familiar gold coins and handing them to her after Cosima's taken her tablet.

Cosima chuckles and nods, "Three's a party." Putting on Rosie's coat, she heads out the door, "See you, dude!"

Delphine waits several feet away, leaning against the wall as she examines the material on her sweater.

"There you are," Cosima smiles before chuckling awkwardly raking a hand through loose dreads as she puts her braids back into a ponytail, "Ready to go for a walk around town?"

Delphine nods and follows Cosima as she walks towards the front entrance, "Thank you for the shower, it's the best I've had in years."

"Oh, no problem." Cosima shrugs slightly with a small smile before reaching into her pocket and pulling out an ID card, "This is yours, it'll give you access to the main buildings and shops."

"Thank you." Delphine murmurs as she examines it, briefly confused by the level 2 status on the front of her card.

Cosima swipes her card through the key-switch, walking outside with Delphine and stretching out slightly as Rosie remains in a close heel against her left side, "Just a word of advice, update your whereabouts as often as possible."

"Will do.." Delphine trails off as she glances around, over-whelmed, "So.. this is New Haven?"

"Mhmm," Cosima offers her a small smile, "It's larger than Mataree, but definitely smaller than Brijour."

"Mataree..?" Delphine butchers the pronunciation as she slows her step, completely confused. She knew about Brijour. Everyone knew about Brijour, it was essentially the capital of the Americas. When Earth pulled it's remaining few together, during runs between countries, it was in Brijour that Siobhan and her coalition convinced the rest of the remaining civilization to adopt the American amendments as the new world order. Of course there wasn't a president in the Americas. The political system was replaced with a counsel of thirty representatives for every city, town and village that they found to have survived. These thirty were usually in some way connected to the governor of their coordinating lands..

Cosima looks over at her and smiles softly, "You'll see it soon.. Okay, so right now we're in the central hub. All along the block on the street across from us contains the court, the city hall, the clinic, the sheriff's station, and the Public's Scientific Library." Cosima's hands fly through the air as she talks to her, gesturing to the few that they walk across, "There is a correctional facility outside of New Haven, but its super small and people are allowed to take buses out all the time to make sure there aren't any, y'know, basic human rights being broken."

Delphine nods as she takes it in, "And the Hospital is just the clinic?"

"Yep!" Cosima smiles, "All of the top doctors there are mostly veterinarians and specialists, so its pretty chill. Although there are smaller family practices on the east side of town."

"And what is to the east of us?"

"The eastern side pretty much just has a shit ton of homes and a few cafes and the like. Most of the stores are in the western district, the southern district is called refuge square, which is pretty much where most of the survivors stay until they're on their feet... and the Upper Acre contains the school and college, a park, library and a few labs."

Delphine nods as she follows along, pulling her coat closer to her momentarily when a brutally cold gust of wind passes them by.

Cosima absentmindedly grabs onto Delphine's arm as she tries to see past the vendors to get a hint if there's a car coming. Deciding its all clear, she leads her across the street and towards the clinic, "Leah Stewart has offered to complete your intake. After she's done with you, Mom will probably show up to take you to Ali's house, if she's not there, just-like-ask someone at the front desk to give you a ride."

"You're not coming in with me?" Delphine tries her best not to look disappointed, merely curious.

"No.. I'm pretty sure my class starts in fifteen minutes." Cosima offers her a sheepish smile as she reaches down and squeezes her hand supportively, "Don't worry, they're not going to do anything too scary. Every undocumented person that passes through has to go through it."

"That's encouraging." Delphine murmurs under her breath before turning her attention away from the clinic and to Cosima, "Would it be okay if I joined you after?"

"Uhh.. I don't know 'bout that, but if S' isn't there when you finish, you could probably get a ride to the school."

...

Cosima rakes a hand through her hair, sighing slowly as she walks into the classroom she was assigned. She has least a solid ten minutes to set everything up before the kids come in. Taking off her coat, she absentmindedly tosses it ontop of the black countertop before tapping her fingers along the edge of it, unable to keep the smile off her face.

It looks almost _just_ like her science class from sophomore year in high-school, when she chose to take biology, botany, and chemistry in the same semester. New Haven really pulled it's best together to ensure the students would have the world at their fingertips.

Massaging her shoulder, she pulls a blanket out of her bag before walking over to the corner closest to the window, laying it down and calling Rosie over to lay down on it once her coat is off. Switching Rosie's coat for her working vest, Cosima quickly helps her into it before giving her a cookie from the batch that Alison made for Dewie. Walking past the tables infront of the room, she quickly makes her way to the back, examining the lab stations and what they had available.

"Auntie Cosima!"

Cosima startles and turns around quickly, "Hey, kid!"

Kira grins as she puts her bag down by her assigned seat before all-but skipping over to her, "Can I do anything to help?"

"Yeah." Cosima smiles and walks back to her satchel, pulling out a folder and taking a stack full of papers out, "I printed these out before I left Ali's house, would you mind putting them out on the desks?"

Kira nods and eagerly takes them from her, quickly doing what Cosima asked of her, slowed down by staples in the papers, "Mrs. Davis let me out early so I could see you."

"That was sweet of her." Cosima smiles over her shoulder as she erases everything on the board, updating the date and putting her name up where everyone could easily see before putting down an easy warm-up of three questions.

"She thinks your a 'catch'." Kira blurts out, giggling when Cosima chokes slightly, "Although she's a big fan of what you did in Mataree. After the flood she had the entire class write about what we would have done differently in their position and what we're grateful to have here at New Haven."

"Is she an English teacher?" Cosima asks curiously as she turns on her touchpad and plugs it in, troubleshooting the holographic projection mode before temporarily putting it to sleep.

"No, she's our civics teacher." Walking over to the desk, Cosima pulls out the roster, double checking her number of students as she listens, "Auntie Alison used to have her friend Aynsley teaching it, but she passed from the second pandemic."

"Epidemic." Cosima corrects, making some effort to straighten her spot up before sitting down and resting her back against the swivel chair, "Pandemic is across multiple communities, Keer'."

"Oh." Kira puts the last paper out before returning to her spot and glancing through the notes when the bell outside rings, signalling the start of another hour.

"But I'm surprised you thought to use that word." Cosima smiles at her, "You're definitely not five anymore."

"Auntie Cosiiiimaaa~" Kira whines, "Please don't do this infront of the class."

Cosima chuckles, "Relax, I'm just getting it out of my system. I'm proud of you." Cosima glances over to see Rosie giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes as students start flooding into the classroom. Shooting Kira a small smile, she waits until the students have filled their seats and the bell has rung before beginning, "Alright, lets get started, shall we?"

* * *

"It's going to be brutal work for someone who has just come back to Earth, but I'm sure after you adjust it'll get easier.. This will be your room." Alison adds as she stops at the doorway of a small room on the third floor, "It's just above Cosima's, so please try to keep it down, she needs her rest more than anyone in this house."

Delphine nods as she opens the door to peer inside the small bedroom, spotting only the basics and a twin bed.

"You're uniform is in the closet, there's a few changes of off-duty clothes in the dresser, the bathroom is at the end of the hall. Everett would like you to be ready to work around seven sharp, but be aware that on some mornings you may have to start sooner than that."

...

Delphine groans when she hears cheering outside. Getting up, she pulls back the curtains to her window and peaks through it, furrowing her brow in confusion when she spots several clones grouped around an old clunker of a truck.

"Can't believe you're actually coming out, dude! We haven't done a proper search and rescue in weeks!"

Cosima laughs and lightly punches Tony's shoulder affectionately, taking a sip of his beer when offered, "There's a guy nearby who needs supplies, I kinda promised I'd make sure a truck came out to resupply."

"Benjamin!? Oh my god, that old bat makes the best whiskey." Tahlia, Tony's first lieutenant in the militia, quickly stands up from her spot in the back of the truck, "He's awesome company."

"Agreed." Cosima smiles at her as she loads the medical kits into the truck, "I'm a little worried about his health, though. The dude could definitely handle someone staying around to help him."

"His hotel would be a good place for you and Del's _business_ _transaction_." Siobhan speaks up as she hands Tahlia several tarps for a camp less than four miles from them, "I'm sure he'd enjoy the company."

"I wish we could convince him to move to New Haven." Cosima murmurs as she nurses her bottle of water, "He'd probably do wonders for those going through intake."

"You're right.." Siobhan bites on her lip before standing, "I want you to see what you can do to convince him, maybe he'll be willing to come if we can find a way to bring the most of his hotel with him."

Cosima nods in agreement, zipping her coat up to avoid the chill in the air, "I'll do my best. We'll be visiting him last, right?"

Sarah nods as she pulls a tarp over the truck, tying it down to the truck with Cal's help, "Yeah. We should be back by twelve."

* * *

Cosima yawns as she stumbles downstairs with Rosie lagging behind. Making her way into the kitchens, she spots a stool open near the island and climbs up onto it, yawning again before resting her head a moment.

Benjamin agreeing to come to New Haven took less prodding then she thought it would.. of course, most of the artwork and things his wife bought for their hotel were being brought over.

..And he wanted her to visit Mataree for him after her 'business transaction' was completed so she could tell him whether or not the small town was what he was told. Cosima offered to tell him everything she knew, it was after all the city where Siobhan and her sisters began to rally together groups to form the new colonies, which have since turned into flourishing towns and cities.

Benjamin, however, insisted she go and bring him _proof_.

'Think of it as a chance to get to know your new business partner' Repeats through her head as she looks up to see a steamy cup of cocoa being set down infront of her. Moaning loudly, she reaches out and takes a sip from the ceramic mug, " _Oh my god_ , I love you, Everett."

Everett leans against the island and chuckles, "Wait till' you see what I have cooking in the oven. Alison wants a cake for Sunday... and it seems only suitable you and I try out our options first, doesn't it, love?"

"Where did you get the chocolate? I didn't think New Haven had access to a supplier.."

"It doesn't, but one of your brothers may have ended his trip in order to make an appearance at your wedding."

Cosima fights a grin, letting a small smile slip as she attempts to nonchalantly take another sip of her drink, "At least now there's something worth celebrating.."

...

Delphine finishes fixing her hair into a bun as she steps down the stairs, curiosity piqued by the sound of a familiarly light, happy laughter.

"I swear to god, you will never truly understand the definition of catty until you have Rach and Fee' in the same room together. Even with Rachel becoming family, it only takes them both a few seconds before they're at each other's throats."

Everett chortles and takes another sip from her glass of water before checking the small miniature cakes they set out, "I'm fairly sure Alison is using you as an excuse to try an upstage Rachel at the moment."

Cosima waves her off casually, "Let them." Spotting Delphine out of the corner of her eye, she coughs quietly and gestures to her for Everett before grabbing her mug and rinsing it out in order to get more water, needing it as an excuse to turn away.

Everett turns around and glances at Delphine, "You're late."

"It's only six forty-five, non?" Delphine offers as she walks into the kitchen, "I was told to show up at seven.."

"It's going to have to be six thirty until the day after the wedding. Alison is riding up my arse about preparations and I am in way over my head as it is." Everett gets up and cuts the two three small cakes into thirds, "Sit. You're going to be our-"

"-lab rat." Cosima fills in almost too eagerly, unable to help herself as she takes a sip of water with her back still turned before reigning herself back in and turning around, offering Delphine a timid smile, "I'm sure you can handle our tables being switched."

Delphine nods mutely before watching as Everett sets a plate with three small slices infront of her before handing one to Cosima, "What is in it?"

"Chocolate and hazelnut, vanilla with marzipan, and lemon with rose." Everett murmurs as Cosima tests a bite-size slice lemon first.

Delphine nods, watching as Cosima gingerly tries the chocolate, the brunette clone completely silent. Taking a forkful of the vanilla cake, Delphine can't help but moan when the taste hits her tongue, "Mon dieu..."

"Wait until you try the chocolate." Cosima murmurs, taking another sip of her water, "Everett is the best cook this town has to offer."

"Is it real chocolate?" Delphine wonders aloud, eyeing the brown cake voraciously.

She hasn't had chocolate in years..

"Yeah." Carm nods patiently before taking out a familiar i-pad, "So Alison needs you at one o'clock so you guys can pick out a dress with Rachel, and then.." Scrolling through her calendar, she squints slightly as she stares at the screen, "There's a family meeting at four that you'll need to attend. If you're not already home, they'll give you a ride, so don't worry about that.. and last but not least, at six you and I need to go somewhere to see a certain relative who's helping with the decorating."

Delphine nods, taking a bite of the small slice of chocolate cake when Everett sets it down at her side after a hushed 'thank you'.

Cosima coughs, quickly hiding her mouth behind a napkin and forcing her lungs to settle quickly. "So," Clearing her throat, she glances down at Rosie when the dog comes to her side, "What do you think?"

Delphine tries a bite of the lemon cake, letting the taste roll over her tongue. The rose works perfectly.. "Which is in season?"

"The lemon." Everett smiles.

"Would that work?" Delphine looks over to Cosima curiously.

Cosima's eyes light up with a subdued childish delight, "Just what I was hoping for."

* * *

"So, how about, like, a tux? Or something that's _not_ white." Cosima speaks up as she enters the small storeroom, plopping down on the sofa before gesturing to Rosie to lay down by her side.

"Well, I did have this in mind-"

 _Delphine moves her face to the side so her ear is closest to the wall in between them. They were in the same store, at the same time, and the walls were thin. Rachel is finally there in person, and she can't seem to stop bickering with Alison over what they should see on Delphine._

"Oh, dude, that's awesome.." Cosima stands and walks over to him, quick to run her finger over the linear bead-work on the bodice, "Do you think we could get it dyed?"

"Oh, totally. But I figured we'd have to keep it light so as not to raise suspicion. Perhaps a very pale lilac?"

Cosima looks over at the color samples he pulls out and nods, "Definitely."

"Good. Try it on, I'll be back in a few minutes once I've had a chance to tell Siobhan to reign in the others." Felix gets up and exits the room, leaving Cosima to have a moment to herself.. well, almost.

"Rosie," Cosima turns around and smiles down at the dog, "What do you think, hm?"

* * *

Cosima sighs as she enters the familiar room they've been using at their meeting space. Sitting down next to Sarah, she crosses her legs and makes room for Rosie to come underneath her chair, "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine, chicken." Siobhan offers her a tight smile, "Alright, now that we're all here.. I spoke with the arse-hole. He and a woman named Evie Cho will be coming down to partake in the wedding along with a representative. Helena will be coming, along with a guest of hers." Siobhan glances over at Rachel, "Cosima wants Sarah to be at her side, so you'll be in charge of making sure you get her as far away from the area as possible. I want her out of the way and safe."

Rachel nods, looking over the file currently holding her attention, "I'll keep a few of my men posted in the area."

Cosima glances over to her. After all of this time, the acid in her voice still set her nerves alight, even though she's come to view Rachel as a close friend after the past years.

It was Rachel, after all, who was able to help with nursing her back to health after her relapse in Mataree while everyone else was gone.

Even though her bedside manner wasn't the best, she was still extremely grateful for the help.

She also managed to keep the press silent on her condition, even when they weren't living in the same area.

"Alison will manage Rosie while you're on the alter." Cosima looks back at Siobhan when she speaks up, "It's imperative that they do not know about your medical status."

Cosima nods wordlessly, fighting a cough as she feels the dog in question begin to paw at the back of her ankle, "Yeah, that'll be.. fine."

"I'll have men posted outside both yours' and Delphine's room, along with the outside perimeter."

Cosima nods again, nudging Sarah's shoulder intentionally when she muffles a slight cough, "I spoke to Krystal, she'll be there to help Delphine get ready."

"Krystal?" Delphine looks over at Cosima in confusion.

"Another clone, stereotypical blonde." Sarah covers for her.

"Our other guest will help you and Sarah get ready." Siobhan looks at Cosima, their small surprise make it all worth it.

"I managed to switch patrol shifts with Brionne, so I should be good to see you when you're there."

"You'll be posted outside of her room until the wedding starts." Siobhan designates, checking through the list of security they'll have on staff.

It was more than they'd probably need.. but with her family all in one area, she couldn't be too safe.

* * *

"Alright, what do you think?" Alison chirps as her sister and Delphine make their way into the basement.

Cosima looks around, taking in the hologram set up to look like the hall in the hotel with one minor change (the chairs set up to make room for the wedding procession), "It looks like the hotel."

Alison rolls her eyes, "Of course, but what should I add?"

"We were thinking roses." Rachel speaks up.

Delphine looks over to her and nods slightly, "Roses could be nice.. they're very traditional.."

"What about lilacs?" Cosima almost has to blurt it out. She wants to let Delphine choose whatever she'd want, but.. "I saw a fair amount of them being grown out of season in the greenhouse."

Delphine turns her attention back to her curiously, "Lilacs?"

Alison purses her lips, fiddling with the pad momentarily, accessing the database of what they had in town to switch around the hologram.

"Yeah, I mean.. everything has been really traditional so far, so.."

"Non, they could be beautiful.." Delphine nods in encouragement before glancing back at Rachel and Alison, "Perhaps light roses to balance out the purple?"

* * *

"I'm glad we chose to do this instead." Sarah speaks up, taking a swig of the Scotch she managed to square away. The rehearsal took about an hour once everything else was settled. Leave it to Alison to arrange a wedding in three days.

Cosima smiles, resting into Sarah's side as she takes another hit from the vape, enjoying her current body-high, "Ditto."

"So, what happens after..?"

Cosima moves her skirt, sitting up long enough to fix it so the current burst of chill air wouldn't creep up her calves, "I don't really know. We'll keep up the facade for the sake of politics, but I don't intend on playing housewife."

Sarah nods after another large drink, "Ten percent, huh?"

"Yeah.." Cosima looks over the lake, muffling another cough.

"Hey, I got an idea.. What if we cut risk and do a little bit of clone-ception?"

Cosima looks up at her curiously after hearing the long-unused term Krystal coined, "I'm listening.."

* * *

"I mean, it's practically foolproof." Cosima's hands are against the table, balancing herself but also facing Siobhan with revived enthusiasm.

Siobhan nods, a half-smile on her lips, "Sarah, this has to be one of your best ideas yet."

"It's genius!" Cosima adds, ecstatic, "I still have the extensions from when the treatment was making me lose some of my hair. She can wear a tux, I'll wear the dress for the reception to cut down on time. I mean, hell, I'm surprised we didn't think of it sooner."

"And you're sure you can pull it off?"

"It'll be a long night but Leekie hasn't seen any of us in years."

Cosima nods, "I have that spare set of glasses in my pack, they still have factory lenses so she should be able to see fine. I'll be using my tank the whole time I'm in my room so by the time the announcement rolls around I should be set to go."

"Lets do it, then. Sarah, stay with Cosima, review the rehearsal tapes from earlier. Cosima, I'll need you to head over there early so you can plan out the extra details. Pick up our special guest along the way. I'll inform the sisters and Tony of the change in plan."

* * *

"Just, like, try to be a little nice to her." Cosima murmurs as she lays down once finishing Sarah's hair. Fixing the cannula and making sure the tubing isn't kinked up, she eventually settles under the sheets, "We need to keep this as easy as possible for everyone."

"Yeah, yeah. Totally." Sarah looks back at her, speaking in her voice and smiling slightly.

Cosima rolls her eyes with a small smile, taking off her glasses and shutting her eyes.


	5. Ch 4 - Alternative Accommodations

"Wakey-wakey." Felix teases, gently shaking Cosima's shoulder.

"Ugh," Cosima groans and buries her face in the pillow, "Go. Away."

Felix laughs, followed by Sarah's laughter, which still doesn't completely match her own.

"Dude, come on~" Groans growing when her pillow is taken away by a determined Felix, she supports her head with a forearm, "You're so mean.."

"Alright, ten more minutes, then I _need_ you up. Makeup and hair won't do themselves."

Cosima curses under her breath, "Right.."

"And I've got a green wedding present with your name on it, so you best hurry up." Felix hollers from the other room, finishing the last details on Sarah's darkened hair.

Eventually, he hears another groan followed by uneven footsteps and the sound of wheels rolling across the floor.

Putting her glasses on, she smiles at her sister, "Dude, you look awesome."

"That suit Fee' found definitely helped." Sarah offers back, fixing the sleeve again before making sure the fake tattoo on her wrist is still intact.

"It looks like.." Fee says slowly as he puts one last pin in her hair to keep Sarah's hair as hidden as possible from the back, "We're about done."

Cosima fumbles with a familiar bag when she spots it on the coffee table, "Good. Mind joining?"

"I'm going to need it." Sarah says, keeping Cosima's accent on her tongue.

"Oh, no, not yet." Felix pulls the lighter away before going over to the kitchen, "We're using the bong."

...

 **30 Minutes Later**

Delphine hesitates outside of Cosima's door, fingers clenching her key-card slightly as she hesitates, not wanting to intrude on the soft laughter coming from inside the room. Breathing in slowly, she knocks on the door and waits, ignoring the quiet cursing. Tony merely offers her an amused expression, curious to see how well they'll all hold up.

"Coming!" Felix's voice sounds off from inside the hotel room.

Door opening a minute later to Felix, she finds herself stumbling over her words, "Siobhan wants Cosima out in the main hall in twenty minutes."

"Will do, Blondie." Felix doesn't move to shut the door, but for a moment she thinks she can see her, followed by light, squeaky laughter from messing around with one of the balloons set up in the room as decoration.

"Dude, no-"

Felix pauses awkwardly, "Don't worry, she'll be down to Earth by then."

* * *

Cosima sighs, twitching in her seat as Felix finishes letting her hair down from the ponytail.

She can see the broadcast live on their tv, and for the most part it is keeping her sane while Felix works on putting her hair half-up.

"Amazing.."

"What?"

"If you weren't right infront of me," Felix turns around, checking her hair from the front before pushing the braids down Cosima's shoulders, "I'm pretty sure she'd have me fooled."

"Oh." Cosima smiles, "Yeah, it's crazy how good Sarah can be at this."

She's glad Felix offered to stay with her for moral support. Not knowing what she'd do if someone tries to come in, at least Felix would be able to help in coming up with an excuse.

* * *

 _"Cosima and Delphine, you have come here before us, and more importantly you have come before each other." The old man speaks, easily able to make sure even the camera's in the back could pick his voice up without a microphone, "You have sworn your vows to love, protect, and cherish one another.. and that with the love you have created together, neither will allow no one person to separate."_

Cosima bounces her knee uneasily, listening and waiting for her cue impatiently as she chews on her lip.

 _"-And as such it is my esteemed pleasure to announce the marriage of Mrs. Cosima and Dr. Delphine Niehaus..."_

Cosima gets up and walks over to the door, hearing the slightly sped up (almost unnoticeable to the untrained ear) exiting music. Predicting how long it would take, Cosima opens the door seconds before Sarah and Delphine enter.

"Mon Dieu, what were you two thinking!?"

"I'll explain everything in a minute," Cosima offers patiently, waiting until Sarah leaves for the bedroom. Entangling her fingers in Delphine's, she ignores the sound of the old man explaining that it was their choice to have their first kiss as a married couple in private. Sitting down on the couch and gently leading Delphine towards her, she hesitates, "My lung capacity is under fifty percent. Sarah opted to help me out to avoid Leekie finding out anything. We need him and the rest of Mars as far out of our business as possible."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Delphine whispers in a hushed voice, gently squeezing her hand. She's not mad or upset.. just.. worried.

Cosima shrugs slightly, "It's not something I like talking about."

Delphine sighs softly before remembering Rosie, "Is that why.."

"Yeah."

 **...**

Delphine smiles and takes a moment to take in Cosima; dress, hair and all, "You look.. stunning."

At this point, they were only waiting for Sarah to come out.

"Thanks.." Wrapped up in a throw-blanket, Cosima offers her a tight smile before heading towards the bathroom, cut off just in time by Sarah coming out.

"God, so many pins.."

Cosima laughs, reaching up on instinct and taking what is to be the last one out, "Yeah, no kidding."

She's back into her usual look and out of the tux. Smoky eyes, slightly disheveled hair and not much else intentionally done. Cosima likes it, though.

It suits her.

"I'm going to go and let the others know that you'll be coming out soon, yeah?" Sarah heads for the door, picking up her leather jacket on the way.

"We'll be out in ten." Cosima smiles at her. Waiting for her to leave, she turns back around to see Delphine nervously, "So.. do you need anything?"

"To talk." Delphine spills out, looking up at her, "But we don't have the time for that. There is one other thing you could help me with."

Cosima nods in agreement as she pours a glass of water, taking a greedy few sips, "Like?"

"Come here."

Cosima sets the cup down and turns around, taking a moment to actually take her in. Her dress isn't anything unexpected, it's stunning on her. In fact, every square inch of her was drop-dead gorgeous. Her hair was up in a curly bun, lips.. Fuck.

Mouth running dry, she internally scolds herself before walking over to her.

Delphine's hands are gentle, pulling her in once she's reached arm's length, "I've missed you so much, Cosima.."

"You have no right too." Cosima's voice cracks as she looks down at Delphine's eyes.

 _Don't fall for it, don't fall for it.._

"I know..but I still do. Can we please just.. forget the past for one night and try to enjoy ourselves while the opportunity is here?"

 _Fuck._

Cosima swallows, looking out at the balcony to avoid her eyes.

"Please, Cosima?"

"Fine.. Just don't think I've forgiven you."

"Then I have one more request of you before we go outside."

"What?" Cosima's voice is on edge.

"Just.. one kiss.. before we have to do it out there."

"Yeah, no.." Cosima murmurs, barely managing to pull away before pulling her red scarf over her arms.. "Fine."

"Fine?" Delphine looks at her in confusion.

"You're right.. there will probably be cameras and that would be.. awkward." Fixing her dress, she fidgets slightly in place when Delphine is regarding her, "What? Is there blood?"

"Non.. come here."

Cosima walks back to her, slowly, only to be gently pulled back in by her once their fingers entangle.

And again it happens.

It wasn't like last time but she can feel it still there, lingering.

Delphine's lips gently graze her own. It's slow and light, but she finds herself almost welcoming it.

She shouldn't.

She especially shouldn't cover her cheek with oxygen-deprived digits and lean in to kiss her back.

Yeah.

She totally shouldn't.

... And she's totally _fucked_.

* * *

Delphine smiles down at her as they leave their room. Cosima has her arm wrapped around hers, putting on a brave smile.

From her spot here it only looks like she's just a little bit shy.

"Come on, let's find the reception." Delphine murmurs patiently, kissing Cosima's cheek before heading down the hall, entangling her fingers in Cosima's as they head towards the other hall, what once could have been a ballroom.

* * *

Sarah chuckles, watching as Felix finally caves and passes a joke onto Alison.

When she turns pale and swats his arm, she has to fight not to burst out laughing.

"Hows the food?" Cosima whispers as she and Delphine finally make their way over to their seats.

"Everett's usual." Sarah murmurs back, "And what have you two been up two?"

Cosima clears her throat, promptly picking up the empty glass that's closest to her and pouring a small amount of whatever red wine is on the table, "Clearing a bit of air."

"Mhmm, sure." Sarah pats her arm slightly for a moment, "I ordered a salad and steak for you and you-know-who."

"Awesome, thanks." Cosima smiles, for the first time since Rosie left for the ceremony she can feel her crawling underneath her chair. It's easily reassuring, causing peace to settle in her bones despite wanting to return to the safety of her hotel room A.S.A.P...

"A toast." Cosima almost has to blink, caught off guard when Siobhan speaks up, "To family."

Cosima is relieved no one is speaking up in front of the entire hall, keeping their own celebration (of having everyone _finally_ back) private.

"To family." She murmurs just in time, almost missing when the others do.

Everyone's here. Even Scott and Felix managed to make it.

Here's to hoping everyone can manage to stay together, or at least close.

* * *

Cosima lies in bed, shaking and shivering as Rachel continues to quietly press the damp cloth against her forehead. They left near the end of the reception around the time Rosie alerted to an oncoming seizure

"... Just rest now, Cosima." Rachel says in a hushed voice, cannula already on and set-up. Her voice is easily patronizing, but Cosima's taken to tolerating it after the few times Rachel has nursed her back to health when everyone else was gone or busy.

"What's going on?" Siobhan folds her arms the second Rachel comes out.

"Cosima's getting worse." Rachel says stiffly, eyeing Delphine as she's shutting the door behind her, "She was seizing for a good fifteen minutes."

Siobhan sighs heavily, "Any luck reaching Shay?"

"She's in Iran." Cosima struggles out after opening the door, determined not to be left out yet again, "No chance.."

"Sit down." Rachel looks over at her. They share a momentary conversation with their eyes as Rachel pulls the chair back. Cosima eventually caves and sits down, one arm resting on the back of the chair with her chin peaking over.

"Iran?"

Cosima nods, "I tried to reach her through OWL when I got to New Haven, but I couldn't."

"OWL?" Delphine furrows her brows in confusion.

"The online world library." Everyone but Sarah grumbles in unison.

"Jinx." Cosima says to try and lighten the mood before coughing into her sweater. Waiting to the point of getting impatient when no one speaks up, Cosima clears her throat, "It's basically a giant, super-secure information hub and communications department. When we started pulling everything together, Siobhan thought it would be a good peacemaker."

"Oh." Delphine nods and lets the idea of it sink in as she walks over to the kitchen, getting a mug down with the intent of making tea.

Alison looks down at the holographic pad in her hands, "There was no report of storms in that area recently. Perhaps there was a skirmish?"

"It's possible." Cosima murmurs, biting down on her nail out of stress - a habit she thought she'd gotten rid of.

"Either way, that's another doc down. We'll have to see if Delphine can make anything of the information we have, chicken." Siobhan says patiently, watching as Delphine crosses the kitchen to return to Cosima and hand her the tea, followed by a quiet and gentle thanks as Delphine murmurs something back that Siobhan can't make out. _Damn left ear.._

Cosima sips on it quietly, looking from Delphine to Siobhan, "I'll make sure she gets everything." Pausing, she looks down at herself before cursing, "First I'm gonna go change out of this damn dress, though.."

* * *

Cosima hesitates as she pulled her cardigan closer to her, briefly regretting the cami and shorts.

The others have already left by the time she manages to pull herself out of the bathtub. Plans were made, searches were organized, and not long after everyone went back to their respective rooms.

Leaving the bathroom, she nervously fiddles with her bracelet as she joins Delphine in the queen sized bed.

"You look adorable." Delphine notes quietly as she scrolls through the small laptop she was given, catching up with major events on Earth for once.

"Thanks." Cosima has to clear her throat to even get it out. Grabbing the cannula's tubing, she quietly finishes her nightly routine.

Rosie is on a dog bed close to Cosima's side. The brunette didn't want to risk kicking her in her sleep.

Delphine continues her scrolling, soon after Cosima stops moving around, Delphine turns it off and sets it down on the desk by the bed. Rolling over slowly to face Cosima, she smiles softly and reaches out, kissing her forehead gently, "Bonsoir, Cosima."

"Night.." Cosima half-mumbles, exhausted to the point of already being half-asleep.

Delphine stays awake long after Cosima begins to sleep. Eventually Delphine moves to lay her arm over Cosima's waist.

Rosie lifts her head and growls lowly before shutting her eyes and laying back down on her plush bed.


	6. Ch 5 - Brunch?

2 years ago

Cosima had once again been placed in quarantine; this time against her will.

The last time both Sarah and Rachel would show up, nearly like clockwork. Sarah would do her best to make her feel better, filling her in on the day-to-day life of their tight-knit family, while Rachel would focus on the more clinical sides of things, gathering the data her supposed doctors would need to try and find a cure. Cosima wouldn't utter a word of how she could have possibly been infected, and with every passing day until the cure was finally manufactured Rachel grew more and more patronizing, trying her best to draw out what little Cosima knew.

It worked in the end, but after that, the patronizing turned into something different.

Cosima wouldn't dare suggest the clone actually might have thought of her as a friend or ally, but she genuinely seemed to care about her well-being for some reason.

This time, however, it was only Rachel and a nurse who would visit her. Five months of seeing only Rachel and several vivid hallucinations later has left her caring less about her own safety and more about getting the damn cure out to the public. Or perhaps it's just left her determined to get out of DYAD as soon as possible, not caring whether it's on her own two feet or in a body bag. Either way, the possibility of guilt that weighed on her shoulders was too much to handle.

If what she was being told was accurate, then the mutation was all her fault and she inadvertently caused the death of at least a million people.

She couldn't even handle the idea of having one person's death being her fault, which left her determined to test the cure on herself, rather than let someone else.

Escaping out of the room she was kept under was almost too easy.

Of course, by the time she made it into the lab and found said cure, the building's security had been alerted.

 _"What are you doing!?" ... "She's in here!"_

Cosima looks up from her spot on the floor, shaking and trembling from both the virus's mutation and her own adrenaline, gripping onto her skin with one hand while the other holds the needle.

Rachel steps into the lab, taking one look at Cosima before putting her hand on the guard's arm, "Leave us, please."

Cosima doesn't know whether she's fallen into a trap or not, but Rachel's presence makes her feel both at ease and scared shitless.

The blonde clone is taking off her coat, gradually making her way over to Cosima's side, "It's not the easiest procedure to perform on oneself, is it?"

Cosima's breaths come heavy as she looks down at her abdomen.

She can barely hold the needle as Rachel saunters over to an operating chair, organizing something that's out of her line of sight, "Of course, I noticed when you took my access card-" Grabbing a set of disposable gloves, she puts one on and quickly returns to her when she sees Cosima attempt to insert the needle once more, "Stop, Cosima, you'll hurt yourself.. Give me the needle."

Cosima stares at her, trembling as Rachel kneels down to her height.

"I'm as invested in this as you are, _my pet_."

There it is again. Cosima wants to smack the look Rachel's giving her off of her face but she's too rattled up to even inject herself with a needle.

How long would she last outside of DYAD?

Somehow the blonde clone has managed to break her..

Reaching out with a shaking hand, she puts the needle into Rachel's waiting grasp.

Rachel nods encouragingly, "Thank you.." Standing up, she walks back to the chair, "Come. Lie down."

Cosima stands up on uneven feet, stumbling over to her, "Sure you know what you're doing?"

The look Rachel gives her only solidifies their unspoken arrangement; obey, and it'll be fairly easy to survive, step out of line.. and life will be shit.

Cosima climbs onto the chair, laying down slowly, "It needs to be inserted into th-"

"Shh sh sh.." Rachel turns around, hushing her like she would a child.

If she weren't running on epinephrine and fumes, her blood would be _boiling_.

"Just relax.. _breathe_." Rachel's hand gently pushes her down against the padded chair, lifting up the hospital gown to disinfect Cosima's skin.

Cosima waits until Rachel turns around to raise her hands and grind her palms into the temples of her forehead.

God, what was she thinking?

"There's no need to be afraid anymore..." Rachel practically praises her, hand gently finding where the needle will go, "You and I are going to cure us all."

"Just stick me, Rachel." Cosima still doesn't buy into the theatrics. Regardless of whether or not the virus is killed off at its head, there will always be the underlying cause of her susceptibility to it.

She's accepted that there's no cure for that.

* * *

Present Day

When Delphine wakes up, she half-expected Cosima to be sprawled out all over the bed and herself. When she's not, she's lured out from under the warm covers to try and find her. Leaving the bedroom, she stops (and smiles) at the sight of Cosima sprawled out on the couch, hidden under several blankets with Rosie lying over her chest while she scrolls through the channels looking for anything BUT coverage on the wedding.

"Hey.." Cosima looks up from the television before smiling, "Good morning."

Delphine offers her a warm smile, "Good morning. Have you eaten yet?"

"Mmm, no. I was waiting on you. Cal and Alison offered to make brunch for the family." Cosima smiles up at her, squeezing her hand gently when she walks over to her, "We just have to meet up back in New Haven."

"Brunch?" Delphine muses playfully, sitting down on the floor by Cosima, "I take it that means the possibility of waffles or pancakes?"

Cosima's face cracks, her small smile growing into playful delight, "Correct, Dr. Cormier"

Delphine hums softly in amusement before kissing Cosima's forehead, "I'll start packing. Let me know if anything interesting comes on."

"Your wish is my command." Cosima murmurs as she settles further under her blankets, gently combing Rosie's fur with her fingers.

* * *

Delphine smiles down at Cosima once they finally make it back to New Haven.

The clone is fast asleep and buried under a fluffy blanket.

"Coh-see-muh.." Delphine croons softly, leaning over and gently kissing Cosima's cheek, "Wake up."

"...What?" Cosima furrows her brows in confusion, grumbling as she rubs her eyes with the back of her hands. Cosima puts her glasses back on, fighting a yawn as she hugs the blanket closer around her, "Shit, did we run out of gas?"

Delphine chuckles, "Non. We're here."

...

Cosima opens the door to the dining room, still slightly sleep-fogged, "Hey, guys."

"There is Sestra." Helena speaks up, smiling widely when she spots Delphine, "Thanks for leaving money."

Delphine nods slightly from her spot behind Cosima. Avoiding Siobhan and Sarah's eyes, she takes one of the three open seats left and sits next to the clone she's most familiar with, "How was the trip?"

"Babies did not like it. They are asleep now."

Cosima bites down on the inside of her lip as she watches the interaction, hesitantly taking the seat at Delphine's side. Digging her nails into her arm once she's seated, she clears her throat, "So.. I take it Rachel went back?"

"Yeah. She left you a present upstairs, though."

Cosima nods, pouring herself a glass of orange juice, "What are the plans for today?"

Siobhan can't help the small smile on her face, "Nothing for you two, chicken."

Tony grins, taking a biscuit off of one of the giant platters of food before popping a piece into his mouth, "Security is shifting today. I put in a request, so... Arthur, Fee, Sarah and I will be shipping out to Iran to look into what could be going on with the OWL there and hopefully find Shay."

Alison smiles at Cosima, "And Kira and Gemma's science teacher is returning today."

Cosima hesitates, nodding slowly, "Okay, so.."

"All you'll need to focus on is getting better, Cos."

"Sestra Cosima is unwell?" Helena speaks up.

"Yeah," Cosima clears her throat again, shifting uncomfortably, "I have a pretty much incurable str-"

"-She's very sick and it's too early to explain the science behind it, Helena." Sarah speaks up, still nursing a massive hangover.

"I will explain it later, Helena." Delphine offers, quietly filling the aforementioned clone's plate with various fruits and meats that they hadn't been able to get up on the Voyager.

"So, Helena," Alison speaks up primly, eager to try and ease the awkward tension in the room, "Do you know what you're having?"

"Meat and fruit." Helena says as she looks at the plate Delphine gives back to her before looking up at Alison after a pause, "I am joking."

"She's having twins." Delphine adds, forcing herself to speak up.

She can't believe that they're finally safe...

"Twins?" Alison smiles, "That's amazing, Helena!"

"I have Jesse to thank." Helena smiles, "They will never get sick."

Delphine bites down on her lip, looking over at Cosima.

Cosima fidgets in place, pushing the small serving of fruit around on her plate as if she'd actually been eating, "That's great, Helena."

"So... Sarah, Tony, how was the last reconnaissance?" Siobhan looks over to the clone that's sitting on the other side of the table.

Cosima glances over to the two in question as she takes a bite of cantaloupe.

"Good."

Cal smiles at Sarah, nudging her arm gently, "Just good?"

"We found enough medication to last Mataree over half a year."

Cosima's eyebrows raise, "So, more than a shit ton?"

Tony grins up at Cosima, "Yeah, it's a shame we can't keep it, though."

Cosima nods slightly, "It is. It'd probably go a long way for all of the camps.."

"Why can't you?" Delphine furrows her brows, looking over to Siobhan.

"It was part of our deal." Siobhan speaks up, taking a break from nursing her cup of tea, "The old crones are trying to barter with us now that they've realized they left all of Earth's resources behind them."

* * *

Cosima sighs heavily as she falls down on to her bed, groaning something underneath her breath.

Delphine hesitates at the door, briefly considering the idea of leaving to go join Helena in her room.

Everyone seemed to be greeting her with open arms. There haven't been any death threats outside of Siobhan's warning. Cosima was still warm.. but she was also distant. Walking into the room, Delphine sets her bag down on the nightstand quietly.

"Don't you have your own bedroom?"

Maybe warm wasn't quite the right word to describe it...

"... I would rather be with you."

Cosima doesn't budge for a minute, presumably weighing the pros and cons. After a while, she scoots up against the wall before getting under the covers and returning to her goal of retreating for the day, "If you're going to stay, then, can you at least shut the door?" Hearing the door close almost a heartbeat after, Cosima pulls the covers up to hide her face in them, "Thanks.."

"It's no problem.." Delphine murmurs as she sits down on the bed, careful not to risk disturbing the small clone.

...

...

...

Delphine watches Cosima contently, laying down and remaining above the covers for an eventual power nap.

"So.." Cosima doesn't move to face her when she finally speaks up just above a whisper, "You n' Helena, huh?"

"She's like a little sister." Delphine murmurs before reaching out and tentatively resting her arm above the small of Cosima's waist, "Is this okay?"

"Nothing else I should be aware of?" Cosima's eyes are closed as she nods, curled up in a half-ball and facing the wall away from Delphine.

"No, there's nothing else." Delphine sighs softly in relief and scoots closer, gently pulling Cosima flush against her, "And this?"

"I'm not sure.." Cosima murmurs, making no effort to move. Resting for a few more minutes in silence, Cosima eventually forces herself to clear her throat before speaking up again, "Thank you.."

"For what?"

Cosima turns around, eventually drawn out by Delphine as she looks her in the eyes, "Saving Helena.. 'nd kinda just not being a blood-sucking bitch."

"Maybe there's something in the air." Delphine says aloud, reaching up to run her fingers through Cosima's braids, "I almost feel like I'm back to my old self again."

Cosima hasn't really done anything but exist next to her, yet she can practically feel the front she'd made on Mars washing away slowly.

* * *

Cosima swallows back the growing feeling of a cough, rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling.

Delphine's arm around her felt weird. She almost wanted to push it away, if not for every cell in her body practically purring over the idea of experiencing human-contact again. She was still _so_ used to everyone but Rachel and Sarah handling her with gloves and staying distant for fear of being infected.

And even then, Rachel was... well, Rachel.

Cosima smiles slightly. Sarah probably would have been the one to release her from her bed in DYAD.. or what was left of DYAD back then.

"What are you thinking about?" Delphine speaks at a whisper, moving her arm into a more comfortable position.

"Nothing profound.. just..." Cosima trails off, looking at the tattoo on her arm.

"Hmm?"

"It's just.." Cosima bites down on her lip, "I, uh... I think we should go with Sarah."

"To Iran? Are you sure you could handle the trip?"

"Maybe not all the way.." Cosima looks over at Delphine after a beat, "Mataree will be their first stop, and I promised someone I'd take you there."

Delphine hums softly, reaching out and twisting one of Cosima's braids around her finger, "And tell me, how long of a trip would that be?"

"Well, they're taking the plane so roughly.. five hours?" Cosima smiles slightly at Delphine, "Of course, if we take the car it'd be at least a two-days journey."

"Mmm... Is it bad I want you all to myself for two days?"

"Easy, doc'. We'll have at least a week in Mataree."

"I'll have to tell Helena, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind too much if we joined them."

Cosima smiles and sits up, "Thanks. I'll go tell the others and get Rosie booked for an appointment."

"An appointment?" Delphine tilts her head, sitting up when Cosima climbs off of the bed, "What for?"

Cosima shrugs, walking over to her suitcase and taking off her clothes with less than a second thought and ignoring the fact that there's a familiar white gift-box in her bag, "She hasn't really been on an airplane in the past year or so. We did a check-up two months ago but I just want to be sure she's not-like-getting ill or something."

Delphine bites down on her bottom lip when Cosima's back is exposed, "I'm sure she hasn't developed anything in the past two months."

"Maybe not, but.." Cosima pulls a blue velvet dress out of her suitcase, "I need her at her best."

Delphine hums slightly, currently a little more than distracted by looking Cosima over for signs of change.

Cosima sifts through her suitcase, picking out a matching pair of black lingerie, "If she's sick and I get worse, bad shit could go down."

* * *

Delphine watches as Cosima boards the private jet. Smiling up at her, she beckons her over, "Bonjour, ma chèrie."

Cosima offers her an exhausted smile, sitting down next to her and gesturing for Rosie to lay down at her feet.

"I take it the appointment went well?"

Cosima reaches down instinctively, stroking the fur between Rosie's ears, "Yeah.."

"Good.." Delphine looks at her curiously, "Are you alright?"

Cosima shakes her head slightly, "I'm so fucking tired.."

Delphine hums slightly for a moment before pulling up the armrest that's between them and grabbing a blanket from the other side of their aisle, draping it over Cosima carefully, "Take a nap.." Delphine kisses her cheek gently and hands her a pillow, "I have a few things to mull over, anyway."

Cosima hesitates for a minute, unsure of what to do before deciding to follow her instinct, setting the pillow on Delphine's lap and then laying down in a contorted position that's astonishingly comfortable. Shortly after they take off, she's half-aware of Delphine's fingers running through her braids, quickly lulling her to sleep.

...

"Cos, wake up.." Sarah gently shakes Cosima's shoulder as Delphine pulls down the bags from the overhead bin.

Cosima grumbles incoherently, hugging her pillow close.

Sarah sighs and raises her eyebrows in amusement before looking down at Rosie, "Alright, mutt, it looks like you get to wake her up." Sarah rolls her eyes at the sneeze she's given before the dog climbs out of its spot, quickly taking to licking Cosima's face.

"Oh- _Jesus_. Okay, okay.." Cosima grumbles, sitting up slowly as one hand takes to raking through her locks, the other clumsily petting Rosie's back, "Thanks, girl."

"Do you need me to get the tubes out?" Sarah kneels down, briefly patting the dog's head.

"No. I think I'll be fine for now." Cosima clears her throat as she stands, supporting herself against the seat when blood rushes straight to her head, "Please tell me there aren't any people outside."

"Lady luck seems to be on your side, sister." Tony gruffs as he leans against the doorway, "Try not to have too much fun without us."

Cosima looks over at him and rolls her eyes, "As if."

"She's already assigned a security team for you." Sarah adds as she puts Rosie's vest on for Cosima, "Just-you know-try not to let her get under your skin."

* * *

"Don't you think this is a little excessive?" Delphine murmurs once they get into their car, eyeing the man in black warily.

"Ferdinand, this is Delphine. Delphine, meet Rachel's favorite tool." Cosima huffs as she climbs into her familiar spot, sitting down and pointing to the spot near her feet for Rosie, who jumps in readily.

"Say as you will, but at least I'm not her _pet_."

"A-Allo.." Delphine offers warily before looking back to Cosima in confusion only to see her already silently fuming, "Why three cars, though?"

Cosima shrugs slightly, uncapping the bottle of water Sarah gave her and pulling out several bottles of medication from her purse, "It's Rach, what can you expect?" Getting the correct doses for the three medications, she makes a show in front of Ferdinand of taking them before drinking the water and leaning back into the seat, scratching Rosie's head when the border collie lays her head down on her lap.

Delphine nods slightly.

She's never actually met Rachel until recently, so she could hardly say for sure.


End file.
